Stolen Life
by Vcarp1993
Summary: What if one day something happened which changed your life, what if the life you were meant to have happened to someone else and were pushed away. Bella finds Edward cheating on her, he made a mistake but what happens when the girl ends up Pregnant.
1. Surprise

**Chapter 1**

**-------------------------------------**

**A/N: This is another story from me and it is a Bella/Edward pairing so don't worry about what happens. Please do review as my rule is if I don't get the right amount of reviews I don't update, so do review. If you want to ask questions then place it in your review. Thankx.**

**-------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

His honey eyes looked down at me from where he stood hovering over my small frame of a body. He had his handsome charming smile pressed onto his face and I felt my heart begin to speed up, he always knew how to make me feel special. "I don't want to go", I said to him. He gave a laugh, that laugh was the best noise ever to me.

"Bella, you know I don't want you to go, you can stay", he said to me. I knew he didn't want me to leave either. However, our thoughts were interrupted when there was a loud crash from above. "Oh no", Edward said before I heard a scream. I clasped my hands over my ears from the high pitched squeal. "Alice would you please..." Edward shouted. I gave a sigh when the screaming stopped, seconds later a small pixie figure entered the room, she looked mad. Alice stood with her dark brown spiky, she wore her Cullen crest choker around her neck and was dressed in blue jeans, a designer white top that hung off her shoulders and small pumps.

"No, you know we must go today. Bella you need a dress and today you will get one", she said to me. I rolled my eyes as she looked upset, her lip began to quiver like she would cry, "Please... for me Bella", she said. I looked at Edward, he gave me a smile and I sighed, knowing that Alice has won. Before I could even say 'Yes', Alice smiled and clapped her hands. "Goody, now come the store closed at 5 and it is 11am already", she said. "Now hurry up and kiss Edward, we have a huge day ahead of us", she said. She turned and left to go grab her denim jacket.

I looked up at Edward, he gave a laugh. "I'll miss you", he said to me. I gave him a nod as he bent down and cupped the back of my neck, lifting it slightly, I waited till his lips brushed mine before going up onto tip toes and pressing my lips to his. It was like an electric shock when I kissed him, we fitted perfectly and soon we would husband and wife, together... forever. He pulled back, I knew I should not push him, I mean we were getting married and he was going to let his boundaries down on the honeymoon. I looked up at him and circled my arms around his waist, feeling like I didn't want to let him go.

"I love you", I said to him, he leaned down and pressed his cold ice lips to his forehead.

"I love you too my Bella", he said before pressing his forehead to mine. It felt relaxing to me, I gave a sigh. "You better get going, Alice is screaming in my mind", he said. I nodded and turned to see Alice waiting by the door, keys in her hands and jumping up and down waiting for me to go.

"I promise she will be safe Edward, it is only dress shopping", Alice said with a smile.

"Just watch her ok", Edward said to his sister and Alice nodded. Turning I looked at him before I felt an icy hand grab mine and pull me out the door. Looking up I saw clouds filling the sky above, it looked like it was about to rain. Walking over Alice unlocked her yellow 911 Turbo Porsche which Edward had bought her for Christmas. I slid into the passengers seat and looked up to see Edward standing on the porch looking at me. I gave a smile and soon Alice was pulling out from the garage and down the bendy woodland paths. If only I had know what was to happen that day, if only I had stayed home maybe my life would of turned out differently.

-----------

**EPOV**

I watched as my Bella was pulled from me by Alice, I watched as she drove off. I missed her already, her touch, her smell made me happy to be alive. I knew they would be gone for hours, Alice was like that, anything to do wih clothes took at least 4 hours and then they would go for jewelry for Bella to wear on our wedding day. It was only 2 weeks away and Bella had still not gotten her wedding dress for the wedding, it seemed like she didn't even want the wedding. I felt guilty for making her do something that she didn't want to do. Turning I walked back inside and looked around, everyone else was out hunting. Alice and me had stayed behind to do more wedding planning with Bella. I sighed and looked around... nothing to do but wait. Maybe there was something I could do, Bella needed something to make her more happy about the wedding, maybe I could get a gift for her. I know she didn't like me spending money but maybe I could buy her something for her to eat, like chocolates.

I decided that I would do that, when Bella gets home I would make her feel good. I turned and grabbed my grey coat and Volvo keys. Walking swiftly out of the house I went to my parked Volvo which was parked there from when I had picked Bella up this morning from Charlie's house. Unlocking it I slipped inside and kicked it into life before pulling out and doing a u-turn, heading back down the road to Forks. I went round the bends and soon came into town, looking around I saw the perfect shop, it was for birthdays and special occasions which this was. Pulling up and parking I got out of my Volvo and locked it before heading inside the small shop called, "Give & Receive". Walking in I looked around unsure of what to get, heading over to the Valentine section I smiled finding a small pink box of heart shaped chocolates, I picked two boxes up and also grabbing some Ben & Jerry's chocolate ice cream with chocolate pieces. I knew it was Bella's favourite, walking up to the desk I paid and exited. I could hear the women behind the desk thinking of me naked, it was very disturbing as she was around the age of 39.

Walking quickly out of the shpt quickly I felt something hit me, it didn't hurt me at all but I heard a crash. Turning I looked to see a girl on the floor after falling over, she had coffee covering her white shirt. I bent down quickly, she looked up at me and gave a smile. "I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going", she said to me. I began to feel guilty.

"No it is my fault", I said. "I came out so quickly, I should of looked", I said. I then read her mind, Oh no, my shirt is soaked, I looked at her looked down and tyring to clean it off. "Oh god sorry", I said feeling more guilty. She looked up at me and sighed.

"It is ok, I guess... I mean my mum got me this before she died", she said. I read her mind, she was telling the truth. Looking down at the blouse I realized that Alice had one just like it. Maybe if I took her back to the house and got her to put it in the wash, I could grab Alice's and give that to her, pretending it was her own.

"Do you want to wash it, the quicker you do the less chance of it staining", I said. She nodded as I stood up, placing my hand down as she took it, pulling her up.

"Man... you are cold", she said with a giggle. I gave her a smile and nodded.

"It is cold, anyways about the shirt", I said. She looked down and sighed.

"I live about half an hour away in a flat... it will be stained by then", she said.

"You could come to mine and I could wash it, don't worry it is not like that... I just feel guilty", I said to her. She looked at me unsure for a second but then agreed. "My car is over here", I said. She looked up at the Volvo and smiled before following me to it. I opened the door on her side and allowed her to slide in before going to my side and starting the car and then driving off back home.

-------------

**BPOV**

I looked at myself in the large full length mirror that stood in front of me in the corner of the dress shop. I looked like a large marsh mellow. I was in the 5th dress that Alice had chosen and like the rest it was not for me. Alice stood behind me looking at more, I had told her I wanted not an expensive designer one so she had taken me to a boutique shop where the dresses were sold. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well maybe the next one", she said. I turned and looked at her and smiled. She went to talk to the lady who designed the dresses, she began to talk as Alice gave her more descriptions, soon the lady turned and went through a curtain, returning with a dress. Alice took it and walked over to me, she held it out. I took it and walked towards the dressing rooms and began to take the dress off, sliding the new one off. I exited the dressing cubical and walked over to the mirror. I gasped, the dress was perfect. I came off my shoulders a little and was not too flowed out but more to my body but the material was relaxing, not itchy and went to my feet. It draped over and had a silky material and a more soft kind on top. I nodded. Alice clapped her hand and told me to take it off so she could buy it and we could head back home.

We exited the dress store, I had told Alice that I didn't want any jewlery or tiaras which she begged me to let her buy for me to wear. We walked back to her parked car which was being looked out by many people, Alice pushed past them and opened the door, sliding it. I slid into the passengers seat, soon we were off heading from Port Angelas to Forks.

We arrived back and I couldn't wait to see Edward, I dashed from the car, forgetting my wedding dress which was layed out in the back seat. I ran into the house but it was silent, looking around I saw Edward nowhere, but I knew he was home. On the table lay two boxes of romantic fudge chocolate, I smiled and then heard movement upset, he was in her room. I could hear Alice outside getting the dress, no waiting any longer I dashed up the stairs, not slipping which was surprising for me as I was Miss Klutz of Forks High 2009. I heard more movement coming from his room, as I walked down the hallway and saw the bedroom door closed. He never usually closed it, I walked quickly towards it, excitement filling me up. I couldn't wait to see him, it had been hours since I had seen him last. I got to the door and reach for the doorknob when I heard Alice gasp downstairs.

"Bella, don't", she called to me. I however was already opening the door and then let it swing open, a smile pressed to my lips. But what I saw next made it disappear into a frown. My heart broke for what I saw in front of me. On the bed which Edward had brought for when I told Charlie I was sleeping over with Alice but was really a cover for me to sleep next to Edward was being used. There on the bed was Edward, however he lay over a brunette girl who was covered in sweat, a blanket covered Edward's waist down as he covered her. He was breathing heavy and I knew what had just happened. I felt everything begin to die inside of me. I gasped, a tear sliding down my cheek, that got his attention. His head turned and saw me, I knew he was shocked when he saw me.

"Bella", he said. He pushed himself off of the girl as she grabbed the blanket and covered herself up, he grabbed for his boxers and for the first time I saw Edward naked, all of him. I looked at the floor, this was wrong... this was not how it was meant to happen, not like this. He slid his boxers on and then his black trousers, leaving his top on the ground. He began to walk towards me but I stepped back, tears falling down my face.

I heard Alice behind me, "Bella, come with me", she said. She looked at Edward and shook her head, "Edward... why?", she asked. I began to get angry, I pulled myself from Alice and turned, running down the stairs and out the door. I kept running, through the forest near the house. I didn't stop, I couldn't... he had cheated on me, the love of my life, my fiance had lost his virginity to a complete stranger, or was she even a stranger, was this even his first time. I came to a stop when I felt like my lungs were going to explode, I fell to the ground and gasped. My hand went to my chest as I began to breath heavily. I then heard a branch break behind me and knew it was him.

"Bella", he said. I began to cry more, he had broken my heart and now I was dieing inside.

**-------------------------------------**

**A/N: I do hope you liked the first chapter to Stolen Life. Please review and tell me what you think if I should carry on. Thankx.**

**-------------------------------------**


	2. Broken Heart

**Chapter 2**

**-------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well I am a little peed off that no one reviewed for chapter one, so this is it, I want a least 5 reviews for chapter 2 and then I will update chapter 3, so please do, thankx.**

**-------------------------------------**

**EPOV**

I opened the front door and stepped inside, holding it open for her, on the ride here she had told me her name, it was Mia Price. She lived in Forks and had done for her whole life, she was 18 years old and lived by herself after she left her foster family and decided to get a flat with her parents money which they had left for her when they died. She was friendly and sweet and told the truth a lot as I had read her mind in the carr when she was telling me her story.

She gave me a smile and stepped past me, I knew what she was thinking when she looked around the lounge, her mouth open in shocked. "You don't really live here alone do you?", she asked. She turned me as I shut the door and gave her a smiled.

"No, I live with my family, they are on a trip at the moment", I said. She gave me a nod and then began to unbutton her shirt but stopped.

"Wait, I don't have another shirt", she said. I gave her a nod.

"I have a sister, Alice and you look about the same size as her so you can just go u and grab a top from her wardrobe, I can get her another one, it is just up the stairs and the second to the right", I said with a smile. "Just um... bring your shirt down and I will put it on to wash", I said with an embarra ed smile. She nodded and turned, walking up the steps as I sniffed. I felt more like an animal now than ever. However, there was something there when I watched her walk up the steps, my eyes trailed on her reer end, I felt like a 17 year old boy again. It was different to the way Bella felt, this was more lust and wanting blood but there was no love, not like with Bella. I just wanted to bury myself deep into this strange girl and make her scream, I shook the thought and image from my head when I heard her coming back down the stairs. Looking up, she wore one of Alice's tops, it was baby blue with a dark blue material belt and had thin straps. Her long brown hair flowed down her shoulders and cascaded down her shoulders, she gave me a smile. In her hands was her white shirt which had a dark brown stain on it. She held it out and I took it from her hands. Turning I walked in the direction of the wash room, walking in I heard her following me. Walking over to the wash basin and placed her top inside then placing washing liquid in the machine inside and hitting the 'Start' button. I sighed and turned back around, she was leaning up against the tumble dryer, the top had ridden up a little as her pale skin peeked through underneath. I felt a rush of lust go through me.

Her eyes were focused on the tiled floor of the wash room, her hands at her side as she lent back a little. I felt completely lost when her hair flowed down across her chest. I couldn't resist any longer, walking over slowly like a predator hunting it's prey. I stood over her, my shadow covering her frail form. She looked up and gasped, I saw a slight spark of fear but then she calmed a little. Her heart began to beat fast as I couldn't control myself any longer, my mind was blank. I lifted my hand and placed it on her neck, pulling her neck up a little so it was angled perfectly with mine, I leaned down and pressed my cold lips to hers. I felt no love for her, but I wanted her like there was no tomorrow. She gave a gasp i from there it was a complete blur, I remember picking her up and taking her to my room in a split second. I didn't know if she noticed the quickness but soon we were in a tangle on my bed, the heat radiating from her felt like lava which just made me want her more. Soon we were both naked, clothes discarded on the floor as we continued the biggest mistake of my life.

Now here I stood, in just my pair of black jeans, bare chest and feet, my hair wet due to the rain now falling down heavily, staring at my broken angel. She was on all fours, I could hear her heart beating fast from her running so fast and far. I didn't know what to do, I had made such a big mistake which I could never be forgiven for, I had broken her heart. She was crying as I finally opened my mouth. "Bella", I said, unsure of what she would do, would she keep running.

**-------------------**

**APOV**

I stood staring at the girl, she still lay naked under Edward's bed covers. Her long brown hair was a little messy, she looked a little embarrassed and upset, unsure of what she should do. "I think you should leave", I said in an angry tone, she was the reason for why Edward had slept with her and broken Bella's heart. She nodded and reached for her clothes, "Oh and keep the top, I don't like skank germs", I said. Turning I walked down the stairs and waited for her. Pulling out my mobile I dialed Carlise's number, knowing they should know and should be here for when the after burn came. Carlise answered, "Carlise you need to come home now, Edward... Edward did something", I said. "No, he hasn't killed her, just... he has done something that might break them up forever", I said, after he confirmed their return in two hours I hung up, then I called for a cab. Hearing footsteps I looked up and glared, she came down the steps quickly and looked at me, I pointed to the door and she nodded. Walking out she saw the cab and got in, leaving our home where she had ruined everything.

**-------------------**

**BPOV**

I on my hands and knees, unable to keep running, I knew that if I tried my lungs would explode. I felt the rain beginning to soak through my dark blue material jacket, I didn't care if my knees were digging into the ground, covered in mud and soaking in the rain. I felt dead inside, everything I had ever wanted had been taken from me. Then I heard his voice, he spoke my name which only made me cry harder, the pain was unbearable. I dug my fingers into the mud beneath my hands, I felt angry and sad at the same time, oh how I needed Jasper right now to make me feel calm, but then again why shouldn't I be angry. He cheated on me, he had broken his promise of us being together for both of our first times on our honeymoon, but that promise was not dust in the wind. I lifted my head a little, my hair stuck to my face, I however could see him standing a little behind me through my soaked strands of hair. He was bare chested and in only his black jeans, his beautiful hair was soaked but still resumed it natural shape a little even with the rain weighing it down. I decided to break the awkward silence.

"You know...", I said with a giggle, "The last time I saw you this naked was in Italy, you remember in Volterra at the cloak tower", I said. "On the plane... on the plane back", I said now choking back sobs, "You promised that you would never hurt me again and that you would never leave me", I said. I then broke down again, tears streaming down my face and falling onto the now damp grass and mud. I heard his move when twigs broke under his weight, however I knew what he was going to do when his hand came onto my back. "NO", I screamed, pushing up and spinning around so I was now facing him. Looking at him broke my heart more, he looked guilty and upset, I hated seeing him like this whenever he thought he had hurt me emotionally or physically.

"Bella, I can't tell you how...", he started to apologies but I cut him off, anger now filling me up.

"Don't you even dare try and say that you are sorry", I screamed back at him. "You slept with a stranger, or was she even a stranger or even the first girl you have ever been with", I shouted back at him, the tears now masked behind the rain. He shook his head and tried to slept towards me but as he did I took a step back.

"I went into town to buy you some chocolates and I bumped into Mia outside the shop, she spilt coffee on herself and I realized that Alice had the same top so I offered to wash it for her, she came back here and I washed it but then... I smelt her blood and I lost it, Bella you have to believe me", he said to me, his voice told me that he was telling the truth.

"I believe you, you can be kind and yet make mistakes", she said. He took a step towards me slowly, unsure but this time I stayed put and waited for him until now he stood hovering over me. I was still crying a little, he cupped one hand on my cheek and stroked the tears away. He leaned down and pressed his cold lips to mine, I felt the electric shock which I always felt when he kissed me. However, I pulled away and shook my head.

"Bella?", he asked, confused. I shook my head more and stepped back until my back was pressed against a tree.

"Even if it was a mistake... you still slept with her, a stranger who you had only met for one day, not even that. You have known me for three years and not once had we even got as close to touching each other and yet in only a few hours do you sleep with her. Was it because she was sexy... or maybe more beautiful than me", I said, my voice breaking a little at the end. Edward shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"I don't know why it happened, and now I wish I had never gone out or even allowed her to come home, I should of just given her some money to buy a new top", I said. "I read her mind and knew she was telling the truth when she said she liked the top a lot", I said.

"Maybe... I think if... we rethought about our future", I said as I began to cry.

"No, Bella please just please understand...", he tried to convince me but I shook it off.

"I think that after this, after what has happen our relationship can never be the same, we can never be together for the first time together, I just want to go home", I said. "I will get Alice to take me, I will ring if I need anything", I said. In seconds Edward looked up and so did I as he looked towards the trees and we saw Alice in a large hooded coat carrying another coat which was for me. She looked at me and then at Edward, she didn't look angry but sad. I smiled at her and walked towards her, she helped me with the coat and soon I was wrapped up inside of it. I looked back at Edward and sighed, walking over and took his hand.

-------------------

**EPOV**

I heard Alice coming and then she appeared, carrying a dark green coat for Bella, she wrapped her inside of it and soon they were waiting. Bella turned and looked at me, I looked back at her. I had broken her heart and now our relationship was now over. She walked over and was fiddling with her hands and then she took mine in hers, her hand felt hot compared to mine and I wished I had never met Mia. She gave me a smile and then leaned up, placing a kiss onto my cold cheek, I felt her place something metal in my hand, closing my hands over it and then stepped back. She turned to look at Alice as Alice picked her up and then looked at me.

"Everyone will be back soon, we can discuss everything then, I am sorry Edward", she said before turning and running off, I saw Bella looking over Alice's shoulder at me before she was gone. I stood motionless in the middle of the clearing, unsure of what to do. I then looked down at my closed hand, slowly opening it my dead heart would of failed on me if it was beating. In my cold marble hand was my mother's ring which I had given to Bella to wear and for her to be my wife. Our wedding would of been in 2 weeks. I wished that I had just stayed inside the house, I had broken my angel's heart and now she had left me. I collapsed onto my knees and felt the soaking mud seeping through my jeans. I gave a scream out which echoed through the forest, I had lost her, forever.

**-------------------------------------**

**A/N: I do hope you will review and remember it is 5 reviews for the next chapter, do review and tell me what you think, there is a lot more to come so don't worry. From Vix xxx.**

**-------------------------------------**


	3. Time

Chapter 3

**-------------------------------------**

**A/N: I am very happy thankx to all the reviews I received for chapter 2 so here is Chapter 3, please do review. From Vix xxx. Also if you wish to see Bella's wedding dress just go onto my profile and click on the link.**

**-------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

_I stood in Edward's bedroom, it was the day of the wedding. Everything had been just a dream, I know it had. Now here I stood looking at myself in the full length mirror in his room. I was happy, after everything I thought had happened but now it was over and today was mine and Edward's day and it would be perfect. Looking down at the smooth white material which covered my form I knew it was the right choice, even after I felt unsure about marriage. Looking into the mirror once again I gasped at my hair, Alice had just finished it and now she was downstairs greeting all the guests with my mum, Phil and Charlie. My hair was in curls, flowing down my shoulders and had a headband which had a white rose on the side which stood out from my dark brown hair. Alice had also done my make-up, she had insisted on doing everything so I could work on rehearsing my vows while she prepared me. I was also not allowed to see Edward at all the previous day, Alice had made sure of that when she forced Emmett, Jasper and Carlise to drag him out hunting so I would be safe for tonight, our honeymoon. _

_My heart began to race when I thought of it, our honeymoon was tonight, we would be together for the first time since we met each other and we would be one. I felt myself hyperventerlating, I was a little nervous when I thought of it, I mean I would be naked for the first time with Edward. What if he didn't like my naked form, I knew his body would be perfect. I became embarresed just thinking about him naked, I had imagined this night for so long but now it was really happening. My new life was beginning, tonight was the honeymoon and plus two weeks of wherever Edward was taking me. The family had agreed they would go hunting tonight and return tomorrow to see us off, they wanted us to have some privacy the first night. But after the honeymoon was over, Edward had promised to changed me, to make me like him so we could be together forever. _

_I sighed and sat down on the stool in front of the full length mirror, I looked down at my engagement ring, it was so beautiful. Again I felt nervous, closing my eyes I began to breath calmly, my heart beginning to slow down again. However, it sped up when I heard the wedding music playing, my eyes opened wide with confusion. "What?", I asked. I was extremely confused now, I hadn't even gone down and talked to Charlie, he was leading me down the aisle. I stood up quickly, knocking the stool backwards but I didn't care, something was wrong. Moving to the open door I stepped out and walked down the steps until I saw the entrance to the Cullen's long stretched room where Edward usually kept his piano and where the Cullen's had their sofa's and TV. The items had been removed and inside which Alice had taken a long time to decorate, the room was decorated with white material handing around the room, white roses, a lot of wooden chairs which had white silk pillows and a white carpet leading up to the large arch which had white roses covering it. _

_Walking towards the entrance I heard the priest beginning to speak, now I really was confuse, I wasn't even in there yet, was I? Walking closer towards the large wooden doors which had the same white silky material draped over the door. I could see the guests around the place, but Charlie, Phil or Renee were nowhere in sight. It must of been me imagining it as I saw Edward standing with me at the front, our backs to me. However, I did see Alice and Rosalie standing on the side which I should of been at. They wore the red dresses which me and Alice had picked out, they were strapless and came just past their knees and carried some red roses. Then I saw Emmett and Jasper's standing in their black tuxes on Edward's side. I tried to get back to reality and where I was before in the room above but then my heart skipped a beat. Edward and what I thought was me turned to each other and I gasped, it was Mia. I felt like I was dead now, she was smiling and wearing the same dress I wore. The priest smiled as did everyone else, Carlise and Esme sat in the front row, holding hands and smiling._

_"If anyone has any objection in which these two should not be joined in matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace?", the priest asked. I pulled my dress up a little as my white pearly heels became visible underneathth, I ran into the room._

_"I object", I screamed at the top of my voice but no one seemed to notice my entrance or my voice. The priest continued and I began to panic, "No, I object", I screamed again but still no one even flinched. Then the priest smiled at the two in front._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride", he said to Edward. Emmett gave a hoot as everyone laughed, Edward looked down at Mia and placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her close, I gasped and screamed. They kissed and I felt empty, I had lost him. "EDWARD", I screamed. They turned and began to walk towards me, now I would get their attention, everyone clapped and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlise and Esme walked behind them. However, they looked right past me, I put my hands and closed my eyes awaiting Edward to walk into me, but nothing came. Opening them I saw that they had walked right through me like I was invisible or not important to them. I then gave a scream._

Sitting up in my bed I was soaked in sweat from head to toe. My purple bed covers were flung around on the bed and then I realized that Charlie was kneeling down next to my bed, his hair messed a little and his grey loose shirt and grey shorts which showed he had just woken up like I had.

"It is alright Bella, it is only a nightmare", he said trying to calm me down, my heart was still going so fast from the nightmare. I nodded to him and gave him a smile to reassure him I was perfectly fine. He placed a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me more.

"I'm fine", I said to him. He gave me a shocked look, I could see how tired he was.

"Well I could hear you screaming from my room, what was the nightmare about?", he asked, I gave a sigh.

"Can't remember, but I am fine now, you should get back to bed, you are going fishing in the morning with Billy", I said with a smile.

"I can cancel if you want me too?", he asked. I shook my head at him, he needed to relax.

"No, you go, now get back to bed", I said with a smile. He nodded and gave me a kiss on my forehead which was now a little sweaty before turning to my door, closing it behind him. I waited till I heard him close his own door before sliding my legs over the bed side and placing them onto my carpet. I sighed and pushed the strands of hair from my sweaty face, I had lied. I could remember the nightmare, it had stared out as a dream but ended like a nightmare. Standing up I crept over to my door and opened it quietly, making sure not to alert Charlie again, walking into the bathroom I clicked the light on and walked over to the sink. Turning the tap on I bent over and splashed a hand full of cold water over my face, then driyng it. Standing upright I looking into the mirror which lay right in front of the sink at my pale complexion, I sighed when I saw the same dark circles under my eyes, I had not been sleeping lately, I remember the day I came running into Charlie's arms.

**Flashback**

Alice had just dropped me off in her 911 Turbo Yellow Porsche which Edward had bought her for Christmas. She had offered to walk me to the door but I asked her to just let me be alone for a little while and for Edward not to try and contact me until I wished to contact him. She realised that the wedding was now off since I had given back my engagement ring, she had told me that she sort everything out and that she was sorry she didn't see that skank before it happened.

Now here I stood outside my front door my eyes were puffy and red from all the crying I had done, my clothes were soaked as well as my hair. I opened the door and walked inside, I could hear my dad inside watching the game as I didn't know whether to disturb him but he needed to know. I walked into the sitting room as he looked up from the flat screen, I could see the shocked expression on his face. "Bella?", he asked. "What happened?", he asked. He stood up and walked towards me and that is when I broke down, I ran into him and flung my arms around his neck and started crying into his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me and sat me down, turning off the game. I then sat there for an hour telling him what had happened and convincing him that Edward regretting it and then trying so hard to stop Charlie from grabbing his shot gun and going to the Cullen's and shooting Edward's genitals off.

**Flashback End**

Now here I stood looking at myself in the mirror, I was nothing compared to that girl, she had ruined everything. It was a week since the incident and our wedding would of been in a week, but she ruined it and now I had nothing. Turning off the light I crept back into my room and slowly closed my door before walking over to my closed window, I never kept it open anymore, I was afraid he would come through and want to talk to me, I was scared of us talking. Opening the window I gasped when the cold wind from outside hit my steaming hot sweaty form, but it felt good. I stood there for a little while until I had cooled down enough to get back to bed but I was scared of the nightmare returning. Closing my window and pulling my curtains to I turned and walked slowly back to my bed, slipping onto it and sitting back, forgetting about my warm covers it was too hot.

I had told Renee everything about what had happened and like Charlie convinced her it was a mistake but the wedding was off. Now she had nothing to look forward too. I reached over and grabbed my ipod, pushing the small ear plugs into my ears I turned it on and scrolled through my playlist until I came to my favourite soundtrack, pressing play it began. It was my lullaby Edward had done for me on the CD which he had given me for my 18th Birthday just before he left me. I had transferred it onto my ipod so I could listen it anytime I wanted it, it helped me sleep and it made me remember happier times. I began to feel more tired and soon I felt my eyes closing, switching my ipod off I lay down, not pulling my covers over me and closed my eyes, sinking into sweet slumber.

**-----------------**

**EPOV**

I sat in my black chair which was placed in my room, I had not left since Bella had left me a week ago. I felt empty inside, like I had nothing to live for but my family had convinced me not to go to Italy and ask for my life to end. Now here I say alone and wishes every second that I had never bought Mia home and slept with her, I could hardly remember it because of how wild I was, I still couldn't believe how I still didn't bite her it must of been because of Bella walking it that I came out of the daze. Alice had called Carlise and they came back as soon as they heard, I remember when they came back.

**Flashback**

I stood waiting on the porch for them and soon here they came, running out of the forest and stopping a few meters from me, I could see the sadness on some of their faces. Esme looked like she would cry if she could. I was ready for whatever punishment or opinion they had for me, if they wished for me to leave I would leave, I deserved to burn in hell for what I had caused my sweet innocent angel.

"Edward", Carlise said slowly to me, I looked to him and awaited what he had to say to me. "We do not judge you, we had discussed it on our return and have come to a conclusion that it was not your fault, you lost control and made a mistake yes but now you have to work on repairing yours and Bella's relationship. Alice told us what she would do, we need to cancel all the catering and such, I am very sorry son", he said. I nodded and that was when I broke down, falling to my knees and began cry tearless sobs. Esme ran over to me and hugged me as a mother would for a son who had done something wrong which he regretted.

"It is alright Edward", she said, she knelt with me as the others watched.

**Flashback End**

I looked up when I heard someone on the other side of my door. "Edward, I need to speak with you", it was Alice. I sighed and before I could speak the door opened and Alice slipped into my room. She had a sad look on her face and I could tell she was upset about me and Bella not being together, she too didn't judge me and felt like I had lost control but it had not been my fault.

"What?", I asked looking at her. She sighed and walked over and sat on my bed which was directly in front of the chair.

"Well, first you need to wash, you haven't changed since Bella left and second you need to hunt, your eyes are black Edward if you ever want to speak to Bella again you need to be under control", she said in a sweet voice.

"Why would she ever want to speak or even see me again", I said back to her in a emotionless voice.

"Because she will drop by in 4 days asking to speak with you, you need to be clean and well feed so get going", she said with a smile before standing back up again. "Jasper and Emmett will go with you", she said before opening my door and slipping out. If I was alive my heart would of been racing, she wanted to speak to me, well she would want to speak to me soon. Standing I ran into my bathroom and stripped down before stepping into the showers.

Once I was done I walked back out and grabbed a black button up shirt and black jeans, putting on my usual black tie up shoes and dried my hair. I was ready, walking out and down the stairs I saw Jasper and Emmett waiting. Alice was kissing Jasper goodbye and I felt a little upset by seeing this, Jasper realized and kissed Alice goodbye before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Lets go", I said before walking out with them. We then began to run through the forest and begin our hunt, I needed to eat a lot if Bella would be here in 4 days.

**-------------------------------------**

**A/N: I do hope you enjoyed the start of the chapter, I wanted to give you a big jump and hope you fell for it but nope it was just a dream, lol. Please do review and tell me what you think, thankx.**

**-------------------------------------**


	4. What did you do to me?

**Chapter 4**

**--------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my monitor broke and it took me a week to get it fixed and now I feel sick, but I feel guilty for making you guys wait for me to update, I think I might have Swine Flu but I wish to update, it keeps me busy, Enjoy this chapter and please review. Thankx**

**--------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

I stood looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, unsure if I was really going to do this. I had been practicing it for an hour in my head and in front of the mirror and now it was time to just do it. "It is just a call, nothing else but I call, simple as can be", I said to myself and tried to seem happy but I was nervous, I was acting as if I was a 15 year old teenager who was thinking about asking a boy out but this was different. I was not asking him out, I just needed to talk to him, it had been nearly 2 weeks and I hadn't even thought about calling him till this morning. I had no idea what I was going to say to him, he had broken my heart and our relationship had ended in one day, should I go over instead. No, I needed to call to see if it was alright to go over.

Leaning down I grabbed my purple toothbrush and the toothpaste, squirting a bit onto the worn out brush I began to brush my teeth, after I finished I decided to wash my face too, I hadn't even both much with washing the past 2 weeks, I never left the house at all. These last 2 weeks reminded me of the time when Edward and his family left, I had gone into a numb life where I didn't care anymore, I didn't care about eating, sleeping, school, my friends. However, this was different, they were still here, living in Forks and so was I, so it was a little bit different but he had still broken my heart like last time. He had promised he would never do that to me again, ever.

Looking at myself in the mirror again I knew I had to call him, I couldn't put it off my longer. Turning I walked back into my room and decided to get changed first, give me more time to think. I grabbed a simple white plain top that had a v-neck and long sleeves, then a checkered hoodie over it, denim jeans and my flats. I brushed my hair and thankfully managed to keep it flat, slipping my favorite headband into my hair. Once I was done I walked over and grabbed my mobile, I knew his number off by heart, typing it in I looked at the small 'Call' button on my mobile, "Do it", I told myself. My pale thin thumb clicked it and the screen read, 'Calling Edward'. I placed my mobile to my ear and waited. I had only had to wait a few seconds before he answered, I held my breath, unsure if I wanted to hear his voice again.

"Bella", Edward said. I gave a sigh and let my breath out, he knew I was going to call, obviously Alice had told him. I didn't know what to say, did I say 'I forgive you'... or maybe 'I need more time'. No, I had to talk to him and see him again, maybe not get back together with him straight away but maybe try and begin on that path again. "Bella?", his soft velvety voice sounded on the other end.

"I'm here", I spoke and went a little high pitched at the end, I was a little nervous. "I just called to say... I mean I called to say I wish to see you, just to talk about things", I said quickly hoping he didn't get the wrong meaning for the word 'see' as in 'dating'. I swear I heard him give smile on the other end, almost like he was expecting it but he was glad I was calling. "Is that ok?", I asked.

"God, Yes... I mean yes Bella I would love to see you again, come over whenever you need to", he said. He sounded almost like was desperate for me to drive over there and see him again. I cracked a smile at his voice.

"I was thinking of driving over now, are you busy?", I asked. I knew he wasn't, if he had known I was going to call and come over he would of cleared anything he had on.

"No, you can come over now", he said. I gave smile, knowing I should be angry at him but he always made me smile.

"Ok, well Charlie is going to work in a minute so I will wait till he has gone then drive over", I said. "Edward... it is just to talk", I said.

"I know Bella, I'll be waiting for you", he said. He was waiting for me to hang up first, figures.

"Ok, well um Bye", I said. I waited till he said bye, I just wanted to hear his voice one more time before going.

"Bye Bella", he said and then I clicked, 'End Call'. The line went dead as I pushed my mobile into my jean pocket. Turning and grabbing my car keys I made my way out of my room, heart racing. As I descended down the stairs I heard Charlie opening the door.

"Bye Dad", I called. He looked over his shoulder and gave me a smile. It was the same type of smile that showed shocked and yet happiness. He stopped and turned around, a brown paper bag in his hand, I had fixed him lunch just 30 minutes ago.

"You look nice, going somewhere?", he asked. I knew he was happy I was getting out of the depressant state.

"Yeah... I am going over to the Cullen's house, I have to talk to Edward about stuff", I said. I saw the look Charlie gave me. "We are not getting back together dad, just talking about working stuff out", I said.

"Alright, but if he hurts you again, just tell him I have got my shotgun at the ready", he said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I will Dad", I said. Charlie turned and walked out the door, I washed as he got into his cruiser and then took off down the road. I followed out the door and walked to my truck, opening it I slid into the driving seat and placed the keys into the ignition. The old truck kicked into life and made a loud bang, "Still going", I said with a smile. Placing my hands on the wheel I crawled down the road and then took off on the same route Edward always took me, I knew it off by hand, I had been on this road so many times. It took me 30 minutes as my truck was slow but I was also going slow, not wanting to end up in hospital. I began to feel nervous when I saw the large house in front of me, I turned the truck around so it faced the way I just came, just encase I needed to make a quick getaway. Turning the truck off, I sat still in the car, unsure if I should go in. "Got this far", I reassured myself. Opening the door I slammed it shut, knowing they knew I was here I walked towards the front door and brought my hand up to hit the doorbell button when before I even got close the door opened and there stood Edward.

He looked tired but his eyes were golden, telling me he had just got back from hunting. He wore a dark blue button up shirt, black jeans and black shoes. He didn't smile and I knew he was unsure of what to say to me, so I decided to break the awkward tension.

"Hey", I said. "Are you gonna let me in?", I said with a giggle, opening with a joke, _good Bella_. Edward seemed to realize that I was still standing outside, he stepped aside and moved past him. Looking around I felt calm and knew Jasper was here, I carried on walking until I came to the sitting room, everyone was obviously hiding to give us room, even though they still hear everything we said. I sat down on the white couch facing the other couch. Edward walked over and sat down, he seemed in pain and I knew he felt guilty, well he should he did sleep with another girl.

"I'm sorry", his velvety voice sounded and it almost made me break out into tears, he seemed almost like a small child getting told off by his mommy.

"I know, but I didn't come for that, I came because we need to talk about the future, about us", I said. "I had to do some thinking, these past 2 weeks I have done a lot of it", I said. "I have come to a conclusion", I said. He looked up at me and my eyes connected with his, my heart began to beat faster. "I don't want us to break up", I said. I guess he was expecting me to throw something or to say, 'We are so over' but he was shocked. "Your shocked?", I asked.

He gave a nod, "I don't think you should be with me Bella, I broke your heart, I broke my part of the bargain", he said. He began to cry tearless sobs. I stood up and walked over to his couch, sitting by him and held my hand up, I then for the first time in 2 weeks touched his cheek. He looked up at me.

"I do want to be with, but we have to take it slow, think about how you were like when we first got together, well lets say now I am you and you are me, I need to take this slow", I said. "You broke my heart but now I want you to repair it slowly, one day we can marry and I know you don't wish to change me but in one year, I do", I said. He was going to change me anyways after the wedding, I was 20 in 3 months and I needed to be a vampire before 21, any older and my physical looks will show I am not 17. "Is that a deal", I said. Edward nodded.

"Deal", he said. I held my hand out and he took it, I felt the electricity go through me, he felt cold but I loved it. I bought his hand up and kissed it, "Thank you for giving me a second chance", he said.

"You can um... kiss me", I said. He went to kiss my lips and I froze, "My head", I said. "Sorry just not yet", I said. He nodded and then pressed his cold lips to my forehead, it felt good, then I circled my arms around him. I felt relaxed, I felt a little bit better, but that was ruined when I heard a scream of happiness. "Hey Alice", I said. Seconds later the little pixie ran in, standing in front of us.

"Bella, I missed you", she said. She ran up to me and pulled me up and out of Edward's arms. She gave me a hug which did hurt a little.

"Alice... human here", I said.

"Oh, sorry", she said with a giggle and placed me back down. Edward stood by my side. "OK, you guys can come in now", she said almost like she was talking to someone next to here. And again seconds later 5 vampires stood by Alice. They all had smiles, well Rosalie had a line but I guess that was better than a glare.

Esme came forward and hugged me, "Welcome back Bella", she said. Stepping back, Carlise gave me a hug and said the same. Next Emmett, who like Alice had no problem almost killing me, he lifted me up and gave a roar.

"Bella, little sis you are back", he said and I giggled. Jasper was next, being Jasper he held a hand out to me, I looked at Alice and she nodded. I walked forward and engulfed him into a hug, I had never hugged him before and knew it was hard for him but Alice had known I was going to do it and nodded it would be OK. He was a little shocked and still at first but then wrapped his arms around me. Once he let me go I stepped back, everyone looked at Rosalie.

"Fine", she said and rolled her eyes. "Welcome back Bella", she said. Holding out her hand, I took it and shook it, everyone was a little shocked, usually she would staring daggers at me.

"Thank you", I said. There was a ring and everyone looked a little confused, it was the doorbell.

"Alice?", Carlise asked. Alice looked at us.

"I don't know, it is somebody but I can't see them, something is wrong, human but something is wrong", she said. Carlise turned and walked off.

"Wait here", he said. We all waited and Edward held me closed, I could smell him now and god how I had missed his smell, so beautiful. A minute later everyone looked up, I didn't know why but then I heard Carlise enter. "Um... Edward we had a little problem", he said. Edward looked confused and then gasped, everyone else did too, including me.

There standing behind Carlise and completely in view stood the girl Edward had been with, Mia I think her name was. She looked pale, large purple bags under her eyes, she looked like she hadn't eaten or even slept. But that was not the problem Carlise had said about, looking down everyone's eyes focused on a small round bump that was under a sweater she wore, her hands rested on it.

"What did you do to me?", was all she said, a tear slid down her cheek. Everyone's mouth dropped and turned to look at Edward.

**--------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is still a lot to come, I love leaving cliff hangers, exciting stuff, huh? LOL Please review, Thankx. From Vix xxx**

**--------------------------------------------**


	5. Congratulations!

**Chapter 5**

**-------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, my mum and dad spilt up and my mum moved out, also I had a mild case of Swine Flu and was confined to my room for 5 days, so I was being sick a lot. But here it is finally, thank you for all the reviews and please continue with them.**

**-------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

My eyes stayed glued to the girl still standing in front of me, her hands rested on the small but visible baby bump. I knew what it was, it was a baby but nto just any baby, it was Edward's baby. I was still confused, everyone else was too by the way that they hadn't moved an inch since the girl entered. Edward was next to me, his arm was around my waist but I began to feel cold, more cold when he usually touched me. Carlise stood by the girl, his eyes were looking at the small bump, his facial features showed he was as confused as everyone else.

The girl looked around at all of us before opening her mouth, "What is wrong me with?", she asked. She had stopped crying now and looked at Edward. I too looked at him as did everyone else. Edward, however seemed to be in shock, he was not moving just staring at the bump.

"Edward?", Carlise asked his son. Edward still did not move, his eyes staring at the bump still. Carlise looked at me, I knew I had to get Edward back, I lifted my hand and pressed it to his cheek.

"Edward", I whispered, it worked. His eyes darted from the bump to my eyes, I gave no smile but looked at him. At this very moment by heart was aching with the thought, he was going to be a father. Edward eyes looked up to meet Carlise, I knew what Carlise was doing, he was speaking to Edward through his thoughts.

"Right, Mia", Carlise said, Mia looked up from where she was staring at the floor and looked into Carlise's eyes. "Step this way into my office, Edward you too", he said. I looked at Edward and knew he needed to go, Edward looked down at me again.

"Bella", he said. I stepped back and gave him a nod.

"You need to go", I whispered and looked at him and sat down on the couch. Edward opened his mouth to speak but he then looked up at Carlise and nodded.

"I'll go with you", I looked up and my eyes rested on Rosalie. She gave a smile and stepped towards Mia, she took her arm. "Trust me, with those two you will need another girl", she said. I gasped, Rosalie was being nice, Rosalie was actually being nice to someone else. She gave a giggle which made Mia smile. Rosalie led Mia away and up the stairs, everyone looked more shocked than they did when Mia walked in. Edward looked at me but I looked away and down at my twiddling fingers.

"Edward", Carlise said. He placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, Edward nodded, turning and following Carlise up the stairs to his office. I didn't know what to say, he was going to be a father, my Edward.

**--------------**

**EPOV**

I was in shock, my eyes were on the small bump which Mia had her hands rested on. I didn't know what to do, what to say. I felt Bella next to me stiffen, I knew she must be heart broken over this. I knew it already, I didn't need anyone to tell me, I knew she was pregnant and that, that baby was mine but the question was 'How?' and 'Why was she so developed?'. I knew that she had been a virgin when I slept with her, it had to be mine.

_Oh my god, that is impossible, _Jasper thought.

_Edward, you have got fast swimmers for sure, _Emmett thought.

This must be why I couldn't see much to of any of our futures, Alice thought.

_Edward, a baby, how can this be possible,_ Esme thought.

_This has to be impossible, maybe it has something to do with Mia being human, maybe there is a chance that Vampires can breed with a human, _Carlise thought.

_Oh my god, a baby, how amazing,_ Rosalie thought. However, none of there thoughts could draw my eyes away from the bump. Then I felt a beautiful warm hand touch my cheek and then the most beautiful voice sounded.

"Edward", my eyes left the bump as I made eye contact with her eyes. I could see from her face that she was heart broken, she didn;t smile but stayed with no expression on her face. Then Carlise talked to Mia.

"Right, Mia", Carlise said but my eyes stayed on Bella. "Step this way into my office, Edward you too", my eyes left Bella's face and went to Carlise's. He looked at me with eyes of a father, I knew I should go. Looking back down to Bella, I didn't want to leave her.

"Bella", I said trying to talk to her, trying to know what she was going through at this very moment. However she stepped back from me, she let her hand fall from mine and looked up at me.

"You need to go", she said to me. I knew she was right. She then stepped back and sat on the white couch behind her, her hands went to her lap and her eyes trailed to the carpet. Then I read Rosalie's mind.

Oh I'll with them too, she thought. Seconds later she spoke, taking Mia's arm and walking off up the stairs. I wanted to rip Rosalie's head off, couldn't she see what this was doing to Bella and all she could think about was getting close to Mia. My eyes went to Bella, I didn't want to go.

"Edward", Carlise said again and I nodded. Bella's eyes came up and met mine but she didn't say a word, I felt Carlise's hand on my should and turned, allowing myself to follow him upstairs to his office where the women who was carrying an impossible unborn child.

**----------**

**RPOV (A/N: Thought I would give it a try with Rosalie, never done a RPOV before so here goes)**

My mind was racing, I could feel my insides buidling up. This was fantastic, it felt better than sex with Emmett, this fragile human stupid girl was carrying a baby, a baby that would indeed need proper care. I was positive the girl knew nothing of childcare whereas I had studied it for years, I knew what they needed, how to change them, how to feed and play with them. I could easily do this job, I could look after it like a true mother.

My arm was wrapped around her warm one, I was leading her upstairs, taking one step at a time, must be careful now. If anything were to happen to the baby if she fell. I guided her slowly up to the landing and then turned, walking down the hallway until we reached Carlise's study. She looked around at the large bookcases but I didn't care, I just wanted Carlise to get up here quickly so we could see how far a long she was and how long it would take for the baby to get her. I had already got the idea that this was not a normal pregnancy, I mean her and Edward had only had sex two weeks ago and yet she already looked to be 3 - 4 months pregnant, that meant I might only have to wait another 2 or 3 weeks before the baby was here. Then I would be able to help take care of it.

Sitting her down in the cushioned seat which sat in front of Carlise's chair which lay behind his large wooden desk I sighed. Walking over I leaned against the wall, folding my arms and tapping my foot, I knew they would hear and get the hint we were waiting. I could hear them still downstairs, god what was taking so long. It was obviously Edward and Bella, as usual, well for once she was not going to spoil this for me, she had ruined everything else when she came into this family and this was one thing that she was not going to mess up, if she did try and get revenge by trying to hurt the baby I would have to deal with her personally.

Then I heard them coming up the stairs, fianlly. Waiting only a few more seconds they arrived, opening the door and stepping in. Edward glared at me but all I did was smile back and walk over to sit in the chair next to Mia, making sure Edward didn't do anything to hurt the baby, it was too precious, it was a mircle. After all, Vampires couldn't breed but luckly I guess vampire males and human females could.

Carlise smiled at Mia as her hands were lying on her stomach, I wanted to reach out and rub it, hoping the baby would be able to feel the love I felt for it right now. Carlise then sat down behind his desk, he looked towards Edward who was leaning against the side wall staring at Mia's stomach.

Carlise then opened his mouth, "Right well, I guess we should tell Mia exactly what we are, I mean after all she is having a child by one", he said. Turning to Mia he began the small story. "Mia, you see what we are, well we are different to you, that is why you are so far developed, you see we are a secret that can never been told, we are...", I was getting annoyed, he was taken forever to spit it out.

"Were Vampires", I said to Mia. She looked at me and gasped.

"But... vampires are a myth", she said. She looked at Edward and then at Carlise, Edward was still glaring at me.I decided to continue, it would take Carlise ages to explain.

"Nope were really vampires, we can walk out in the sun ,we don't burst into flames from the sun though, we glitter like diamonds instead which is why we chose to come to this dark and dank town of Forks. Crosses, Garlic and Holy Water do nothing, we don't sleep in coffins or even sleep at all, we also don't eat humans, I mean others of our kind do but we drink from Animals, so you are perfectly safe", I said with a giggle.

"Rosalie, please... give her time", Carlise said. I glared at him.

"So, that explains how cold you were", Mia said to Edward. He just kept staring at her stomach, almost like he was glaring at the baby inside.

"We don't have a blood circulation so yes we are cold to you", Carlise said. "Now I am sorry for the fast information", he said looking at me, "But we need to discuss well... um", he stopped and looked at her small bump.

"We need to discuss the baby of course", I said with another smile.

"Well yes, I will need to examine you, I will get my... wait she has already gone with Jasper. My daughter Alice has gone to collect some equipment from the hospital, an ultrasound machine and such, I will be able to see how far along you are and tell how fast the baby is growing", he said. "She should be back in around 10 minutes", he said.

**---------------**

**APOV**

I looked at Bella, Edward and Carlise had just gone upstairs and Bella had yet to move. I didn't know what she was feeling but I would ask Jasper later, Bella however looked crushed. This girl had stolen her life, that should be Bella upstairs in Carlise's office talking about the unborn child growing inside of her, not that girl.

I was about to walk over when I received a vision, Mia was lying down on a bed, I was rolling an ultrasound machine into the room and then left, Carlise squirted some cold jell onto her stomach and began to move the scanner over her exposed bump, Rosalie sat next to the bed holding Mia's hand. Edward stood against the wall, soon a small image of the outline of a baby appeared on the scanner screen.

I came back out of my vision and took Jasper's hand, he looked at me confused. "We need to go get an ultrasound machine for Carlise, quickly from the hospital we will take my car", she said. Bella looked up at me, "I will be back, then we can talk", I said to her. She nodded and I walked with Jasper, my keys in my pocket as we exited the house.

**---------------**

**RPOV**

It had been 10 minutes and soon I heard Alice and Jasper pull up outside, I could hardly contain myself. I was sat next to the spare bedroom bed holding Mia's hand. She lay on the bed, her top pulled up so her exposed bump was seen, Carlise sat on a chair opposite me and Edward still stood against the wall. Alice entered with the ultrasound machine and the gell. She plugged it quickly in and then looked at Mia, before turning and leaving. Carlise quickly got to work, waisting no time which was good. I couldn't wait to see the baby on the screen.

Squirting the white gel onto the bump he switched the machine on and began to spread the gell around, for a few seconds there was nothing and then we got a picture, there was small outline, not really in the shape of a baby yet but it was growing. I gave a smile and gave Mia a gentle squeeze. Carlise froze the screen and began to take measurements.

"Well, it seems that you are around 4 months pregnant, meaning that in two and a half weeks you should be 9 months and ready", he said. He cleaned the remaining gell off and threw the towel into the bin, turning he looked at Edward. "Edward, congratulation", he said. Edward said nothing but turned and left the room.

"Fool", I said.

"Rosalie, that is not your decision to make", Carlise cut at me. I ignored him and looked down at Mia.

"So, we should get your stuff here, we can't have you going back and forth, we have to look after you", I said to her. She nodded and gave a smile, "Welcome to the family", I said and placed a hand on her bump.

**-------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise I will try to get Chapter 6 up quicker next time, keep reviews coming. Also next time I will send a preview of next chapter to every person who reviews.**

**Bye From Vix xxx**

**-------------------------------------**


	6. Please

**Chapter 6**

**--------------------------------------------**

**A/N:Hey, sorry again for not being on a lot, I started college today and everything has been crazy right now. Anyway, here is chapter 6, enjoy.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

I felt like my heart would just evaporate any minute as my feelings right now were killing me. She had him, she was his future now, I could take a baby's father away from it and soon they would be married with the ring that once belonged on my finger but soon would rest on hers. I felt anger towards the girl, she had stolen my life, everything that I dreamed of, Edward and me married and maybe having children. What if this was it, what if this could only happen one time for Edward, what if after this he was unable to have a child again and it had been wasted on her.

Feeling a cold arm wrap around me I panicked, but the smell was not him. Looking up my eyes met Alice's, she had hurt in her eyes almost like she felt it too.

"I'm sorry, Bella", she said. I nodded and turned to face the cream carpet that lay below, memories shot through my head of the time of my 18th birthday party and how I had got blood on this creamy carpet. It was my fault, everything was, if I hadn't of been so stupid and just carefully opened the present then maybe Edward wouldn't of left and then maybe we would of married a little sooner, before he would of Mia. I soon then began to feel guilty of my feelings right now, it was not her fault that she was pregnant, it was obvious that it had not been planned.

"It's alright for you to be mad, Bella", Jasper's soft and caring voice filled my head. I looked up and saw him standing against the wall, he had his arms folded and eyes set on me. I gave him a nod but then again placed my head down and stared at the carpet. I knew that it was going to be awkward for a while around here, especially today and I felt a little tired from all the surprises. I just wanted to go home and curl up in my bed, shutting out this horrible cruel unfair world.

"Bella, you don't have to go", Alice said but I shook my head. I looked up and sighed.

"Charlie, needs his dinner", I said with a fake smile that almost broke my face to push my lips into. Standing up she did the same and looked at me, "I'm fine really", I added. Obviously I knew that she knew I was lying and Jasper but right now I didn't care what they saw, I just wanted to leave. She gave me a soft nod, no smile was longer placed on her face before pulling me in and wrapping her cold arms around me. I hugged her back knowing that she truly cared and then pulled back a little.

Turning I made my way out of the living room, walking over to Esme and giving her hug, she was like a second mother to me and the love that generated from her was beautiful. "Come soon, Bella", she said and I nodded before pulling back and then gave a small wave to Jasper. Me and him had never hugged or even got in close contact ever since my 18th birthday party but we did give each other soft gestures.

Walking out the glass door, I closed it behind me before my hands began to fish around in my pocket for my car keys when I noticed they were gone. I patted everywhere when out the corner of my eyes I saw a white marble hand holding a chain of dangling keys. Turning I looked at the owner of the hand, Edward. He wasn't looking at me but his hand was extended so that the keys reached me. I took them from his hand as my fingers ever so slightly brushed his and I felt the connection again, I had missed that these past few days and now I needed more time away. "Thanks", I whispered but knew he could hear me. Quickly turning I lost my footing due to my feet being mushed together quickly and began to fall to the ground, closing my eyes and waiting for contact but it never came, he had caught me.

I felt cold hard arms around my waist holding me at an angle as my eyes opened a little and there he was, above me a little with his arms wrapped around me. Her honey eyes stared into mine and I felt tears coming, he was so beautiful. I wondered what that child would look like, it would look beautiful with his looks and it would play the piano and listen to beautiful music just like it's father. Now I did feel the tears coming as they stung my eyes and one tear rolled down my cheek. He slowly reached out and gently pressed his finger onto the falling tear, his touch felt good but right now I just wanted to rest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella", he said and I nodded. I just looked at his lips, they were so welcoming. Before I knew it I was attacking them, and soon he was kissing me back. One arm around my back and the other latched in my hair pulling me closer to him. It felt good and I didn't want to stop but I knew I had to, this was not what I needed right now. Pulling back a little I turned my head to the side to show I wanted to stop.

"I need to go", I whispered and I heard him give a deep sigh of depression. Soon he helped me back up so I was standing on my own, I fiddled with my keys. "I'll call", I said before turning around slowly this time so I didn't have a repeat of last time and began to make it to my parked truck. But his hand went to my wrist, I turned my head and gasped, his face was like nothing I had seen before. It was of pain and anger, depression and guilty, it had regret in there too and at that moment I knew he didn't want it to be like this, he wanted me to be the one with his growing child inside of me, for me and him to giggle when I felt the baby kick and talk about names, painting the nursery but that would never ever happen.

"Please, I'm begging you", he said. But I shook my head and pulled my hand from his grasp, he let it go with no hesitation but I could tell he was holding back.

"I need more time", I said. He nodded and his head went to his feet, soon his shoulders began to shake and I heard a small whimper from him, he was crying, my Edward was crying. I truly felt myself shutting down at that point, all I wanted was to run to him and hold him close as he wept for me, to kiss him and tell him I loved him but right now I just needed to go. Walking up to him slowly I reached a shaking hand up and placed it on his cheek, he looked up and I could tell he was in pain. Going on my tiptoes I placed a small kiss on his cheek and then finally turned and made my way to my parked truck.

Getting in I kept my eyes down, I couldn't stand to see him in pain once more. Putting the keys into the ignition I kicked my old truck into gear and then began to pull out and then finally drove down the road. I looked in my side mirror and saw Edward on his knees, his head in his hands and body hunched. Seconds later Esme, Alice and Jasper dashed out as Esme ran to her son and held him as he wept. When I was about half a mile away I heard the most pained growl and my eyes watered again but I kept driving.

**---------------**

When I finally arrived home I parked up in my usual spot and stopped the car, hearing a loud bang. Getting out I made my way into my house and found a note from Charlie.

_Gone to Billy's for dinner, be back around 8, from Dad._

I looked at the clock on the wall and gave a sigh of relief, it was 6:42pm which meant I could have a shower and get into bed before Charlie got back and began to ask questions. I didn't feeling like eating, knowing I would probably throw up after I slowly made my way up stairs and into the bathroom. Quickyl stripping down I turned the shower on and waited for it to heat, but I looked to my right and saw the mirror, and the strange girl in it looked different. Walking slowly over I saw the deep purple marks under her eyes, the pale complexion of her skin and the deadness of her hair. I guess thats what I was, nothing but dead now. Edward was going to be a dad, he would have a family of his own and soon I would get pushed out and then I would have nothing.

Decided I better get a move on before Charlie got back I shifted into the shower and felt the hot water spill over my small frame and it felt good. I washed my hair, trying to get some life back into it with strawberry shampoo, it had been Edward's favorite. Then I felt the water going cold and it instantly reminded me of Edward and how his arms felt around me and his lips on mine. It had been so happy here, so happy but then she came and ruined it all.

After a while under the cold water I turned it off and wrapped myself in a white wool towel and putg my dirty clothes in the basket which I would clean tomorrow, I didn't feel like doing much tonight. Walking into my room I quickly made my way over to my draws and grabbed a simple grey tank top and long black baggy trousers which felt good on me. Then I dried my hair a little and finally felt a little more relaxed. Suddenly I swear I heard the sound of Edward's Volvo but by the time I got to my window there was nothing outside, it seemed cold tonight and I didn't want him coming in if it was him. I shut and locked my window before pulling my curtains over it to hide me.

Turning I then made my way over to my bed where it invited me so warmly, pulling back my purple silky covers I slid into it and instanly felt more relaxed as I tucked myself in and turned so I lay facing away from the window. I stayed like that for ages and then finally I broke down. The tears welled up as I thought about the fact that I was losing him and that she was having his child and then the sobs came. I buried my face into my pillow to cover the sounds of me sobbing as it grew worse and finally after I had run out of tears I felt tired and closed my eyes. Darkness surrounded me and finally I was at peace.

**--------------**

**EPOV**

After Bella had left I just stayed on the ground, Esme had left me at my own request and now I was on my own, I deserved to be tortured and killed for all the pain which I had caused my beautiful and brave, sweet and kind, caring and smart Bella. She deserved better, she deserved someone who could give her a family and not cheat on her with a complete stranger, lately everything had just gone wrong.

I looked up when I saw night crawling in and decided to go pay a visit to Bella, I wouldn't talk to her but just peek in on her and see how she was doing. Fishing my keys out of my pocket I made for my Volvo and slid in before driving off without any trouble. I needed to know if she was alright and that she was not going to do anything stupid. Finally I arrived and looked to see the time was 7:34pm. Charlie's cruiser was not in the driveway but Bella's truck was so I knew that she was there, I also so a light on in her window and decided to drive around the corner and park up. When I arrived back at her window I saw that it had been shut and probably locked, it was true she didn't want me seeing her right now. I was about to turn and head back when the most horrible sound filled my ears.

She was crying, sobbing and in pain. It would of killed me and stopped my heart if it were beating, I had made her cry like that, it was my fault. I stayed for a little while but I had to hide when I heard Charlie's cruiser coming up and parking in front of the house. Soon he had gone in and up to bed and now I was listening to Bella again, from her breathing and her heart rate I could tell she was asleep. So, I decided to stay sat outside in the shadows and listen to her all night, I would do this every night as she was my life, I felt nothing for Mia now and I was confused on that thing growing inside of her.

However, soon the sun began to rise and I knew it was going to be a sunny day by the clear sky so I made for my parked Volvo and took off, I would give her as long as she needed, she was my Bella.

**--------------------------------------------**

**A/N:Hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it was a bit rushed, next chapter soon hopefully and that one is where you will really see the cruelness of Rosalie and Mia to Bella. Love ya all from Vix.**

**--------------------------------------------**


	7. Lost

**Chapter 7**

**--------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys, college has been hectic and I have had so much homework. So here is chapter 7, please enjoy. Review too by the way, lol.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

Here I was, still sat in my car. I was stuck between goings and not, I had decided to go and see him, it had been a week and now we didn't have school anymore I never saw him. My hands were grasped on the wheel, the key in the ignition but my foot hovered on the acceleration. My mind was having a battle, I couldn't decide. Last night I had been lying in my bed, crying and that's when I decided, that's when I realised I was going to go. I was going to see him. But now... nothing. I had gotten ready, made an effort to look slightly human, my hair I hadn't wash for a whole week I shampooed this morning, my face I had pampered for a whole hours, making sure it looked nice. I had spent 20 minutes choosing my clothes which I never did and now here I was, stuck.

I had chosen to wear a nice white long sleeve v-neck top which was my favourite, then my denim jeans and instead of some sneakers I wore pumps, pretty ones with a small heel at the back. My hair was wavy and pushed back with my favourite black headband. I didn't want a jacket, all the ones I had made me look sad. And now here I sat, waiting for myself to make up my mind. I closed my eyes and he was there, Edward in my mind always. I could never stop loving him and I knew he would always love me. I took a deep breath and then opened my eyes, my foot pressed down onto the peddle and I rolled out of my drive way and down the road, to him.

**-----------------------**

**EPOV**

I hadn't done much in the past few days which Bella had been gone. I had stayed in my room most of them, only coming out when Carlisle needed to talk to me about Mia. Speaking of Mia, the pregnancy was progressing fast; she looked around 5 months pregnant now, my child growing inside of her. We knew it wasn't human, the rate it was growing we all knew it was half of each of us. She stayed in Rosalie's and Emmett's room, using a spare bed to sleep in as Rosalie said that their bed was broken a little from their previous activities. Now I was alone, I liked to be left to myself to think, thinking of her, my angel, my Bella. I missed her so much; she was my soul mate, my love. I knew when she left of how much pain she had been in; her eyes showed me everything I needed to know. My placed my head in my hands as I sat on my leather couch. I was however interrupted from my thought by a knock, it was Jasper.

"Come in", I said. Seconds later the door opened and closed swiftly and there stood Jasper. He wore his blue buttoned shirt and her denim jeans. His hands behind his back he walked forward, he always seemed to stand like a soldier. "What is it?" I asked. I didn't want to sound rude but right now I just wanted to be left alone.

"I wanted to know if you would go hunting with me and Emmett?" he asked. I gave a sigh and sat back on my leather couch. I gave a small shake of my head, right now I didn't feel like doing anything. "Look, Edward I know so much has happened to you, but look in a mirror, your eyes are pitch and when Bella comes back, do you want to hurt her?", he asked. He was making perfect sense, what if she did come back and accidently cut herself, and I could bite her. I hated the way I thought of that. "See, you don't like thinking about it, so come hunting for two days", he offered. I gave a nod and he smiled. "Meet you downstairs in 5 minutes", he said. "We're heading up north so we'll be taking down some bears", he said with a nice smile. Turning he left, leaving me to a few minutes of privacy to change.

**-----------------------**

**BPOV**

I had been driving for 10 minutes and I knew I was close, driving to the Cullen was natural for me, I knew how to get there all the time. Soon, I saw the large house and smiled, a warm feeling filled be, almost like I was home. Pulling up by the trees I parked it and got out. I gave a sigh and began to make my way towards the front door, raising my hand I pressed my finger to the button and a sweet melody filled my ears. Second later Esme appeared, a smile on her face as she opened the door for me.

"Bella, come in sweetheart", she said. A hint of a surprise was in her voice but I brushed it off. Stepping into my second home I felt very welcome, looking at her she closed the door and began to make her way into the sitting room. I heard giggling and followed her; the giggle belonged only to one person, Alice. I expected her and Jasper to be in the living room but what I saw shocked me. Alice was sat on their beautiful white double couch with her, Mia. Mia's hands were rested on a large baby stomach as Alice was holding her hand and giggling. Rosalie was knelt down and doing Mia's shoes. Alice had her coat on and so did Rosalie, they were going out somewhere, it was obviously shopping, on the glass table lay Alice's purse which meant money, which meant shopping. I always used to fear that purse, whenever I came here and saw it I got scared, that purse meant 3 hours of shopping hell, but I always did it for Alice, to make her happy.

"Alice, Bella's here", Esme said with a smile and held her arm out, putting it around me. Alice's head snapped up and she smiled, but in her eyes I could see shock.

"Bella, hey", she said. Standing up she came over and hugged me, something felt different. "I didn't see you coming, you see my visions are playing up, Carlisle says it may because of the baby being half vampire and half human and so it makes me head go funny", she said with a giggle. I was in shock, she knew I was feeling and yet here she was rubbing it in my face. Rosalie stood up; giving me a quick glance with a glare she held her arms out and helped Mia to her feet. She was getting bigger, soon the baby would be here and that meant Edward would be a father. Rosalie looked at Alice.

"We should get going", she said and grabbed her bag which lay on the couch. "We need to get to the baby store early for the good stuff", she said with a giggle. I hated how they were talking about this like it was nothing but fantastic news to them. Alice looked at them and then at me.

"Oh yeah, Bella we're going shopping, so do you want to come?", she asked. I opened my mouth to reply but I was cut off.

"She can't, there isn't room. You know Mia needs to have her feet up in the car", she said. She smiled at Mia who smiled back and rubbed her stomach. There was a certain look in Mia's eyes; she was flaunting her being pregnant in my face. I gave a sigh.

"Actually, I don't feel like going shopping", I said. "I came to see Edward", I added. Alice's face dropped. Something was wrong.

"Edward went hunting this morning, he won't be back for two days", she said. My heart dropped. "I didn't know you were coming and so air go nor did he", she said. I gave a smile, trying to hide the sadness in my eyes.

"Ok, well I think I should be going, I told Charlie I would cook him dinner and desert", I made up quickly, Charlie was actually working late tonight and so it was just going to be me, that's why I decided to come out today mostly. I turned quickly and made for the door, I could hear Esme following me. I opened the door and stepped out.

"Bella", Esme called. I turned and looked at her; she had sadness in her eyes. "You will come back in two days right?" she asked. I gave her a sweet smile; she was like a second mum to me. I nodded. She smiled; stepping from the doorway she came over and pulled me into a soft motherly hug. "Please come back", she whispered before pulling back. I gave her a smile, turning I got into my car and started it up. As I was pulling out and driving down the road, I looked in my rear view mirror. Alice and Rosalie were helping Mia into Rosalie's car, they were smiling and giggling. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I knew from that moment that Alice liked Mia.

**--------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please view. I promise I will try and update as soon as possible, possibly this weekend. Bye from Vix.**

**--------------------------------------------**


	8. Mistake

**Chapter 8**

**--------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys, college has been hectic and I have had so much homework. So here is chapter 7, please enjoy. Review too by the way, lol.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

I kept driving, unable to think, unable to breathe. Tears streamed down my face, my vision was blurry. I had been driving for 5 minutes and I felt sick. Pulling over I unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled my knees up to my chest. I buried my face into them; give a sob of how much I hurt right now. It didn't make sense, Alice was my best friend and now it looked like she was Mia's. I had lost everyone, soon the baby would be here and Esme would soon fade away as well, she would be a grandmother and happy. Carlisle too, Emmett would be with Rosalie and Jasper with Alice. That meant that Edward was left, I knew he loved me but he was a gentlemen and he would never abandon his child, I knew that and so did Mia. She knew that she would win, she always would. She was the one with his unborn child inside of her, she was the one who would soon be married to Edward and then Edward would change her. I could feel myself getting tired; I had been crying so much that I felt so sleepy. Giving up on trying to stay away I fell onto the other seat and slept.

_I could hear the sound of a baby crying. I was inside Edward's room, confused I walked to the window and heard a giggle. Turning I saw my worst nightmare. Edward was sat on his bed, the bed he had bought for me. On his lap sat Mia, she was beautiful dressed in a light blue dress. Edward had his arms wrapped around her and they were smiling. I noticed the colour of her eyes, blood red. I then realised it, her skin was pale white, and she was a vampire. He had turned her; on her neck was the slight hint of a crescent moon scar. Her long brown hair lay over one shoulder. Edward leaned down and kissed her bare should, she gave a giggle. She turned her head and looked into her honey coloured orbs, "I love you", she said with a beautiful angel voice. Edward smiled; he turned her around so she straddled his lap and kissed her. I shook my head, tears rolled down my cheek. Then the baby cry began again, they broke from their kiss and turned to look at a white crib. Mia smiled; she stood up and gracefully skipped over to the cot. Edward followed with a smile, Mia bent down into the cot and came back up with a small pink bundle. Inside the blanket was a beautiful baby, it had brown curls but Edward's original emerald eyes. It was their baby. _

"_She is like her mother", he said. "Beautiful", he added and kissed Mia on her cheek. Mia smiled and nodded. _

"_But she is going to grow up strong and brave like her daddy", she said and turned to look at him. "Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like with Bella?" Mia asked. The mention of my name caught my attention, I looked at Edward. Edward looked confused. _

"_Bella... who?" he asked. I gave a scream and they giggled._

My eyes snapped open as my heart was going crazy; I sat up slowly and felt a cold sweat on my forehead. It had been a nightmare. I looked at my clock in my radio; the one Alice had bought me for my 18th. It read "4:23pm". I gave a sigh; I had been asleep for an hour and a bit. I rubbed my eyes and sighed, that was going to be their future, I just knew it. He was forget me, they would be happy and in love. I pang of jealously filled me inside, that would of been my future, but it had been stolen from me. I pushed myself back into my seat and turned the keys, I was going to continue home but something stopped me. I needed to speak to someone, someone I hadn't spoken to in a long time.

I kicked the car into gear and headed down the road in the direction of La Push, it took me 15 minutes before I saw the wooden sign with the picture of the wolf on it, I gave a smile. It was a private joke the wolves had done, everyone just thought it was a Native American wolf. I kept driving until I saw the small red house; I parked up onto the grass and killed the engine. I knew they would have hear the bang of my truck go. Sure enough as I stepped out of my truck the door opened and there he stood. Jacob had cut his hair again, it wasn't long anymore. I gave him a smile and a small wave, I knew he was still a little angry at me because of what had happened I had chosen Edward over him and after he had finally gotten back from his time away we hadn't spoke much. I walked slowly over.

"Hey", I said. I felt stupid now, I hadn't spoke to him in weeks and that was all I could say. He looked at me and for a second I thought he was going to hit me but suddenly he ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. I felt him start to shake and I knew he was crying, his strong muscled arms held me to his chest and all I could do was wrap my arms around him.

"I missed you so much, Bella", his voice broke the awkward silence as we walked on the beach. It had taken him 5 minutes to stop crying before I recommended a walk on the beach. He wore a grey vest and his three quarter length jeans with his black trainers. My hands were pushed into my pockets as the wind blew my hair from my face. I looked over at him and nodded.

"I missed you too Jake", I said. "I really did", I added just encase he thought I was just saying that to make him feel better.

"I heard what the blood sucker did to you", he said. My eyes went straight down, I was silent. "If you want me to rip him to pieces", he suggested. I shook my head.

"No, its fine really", I said.

"So the fact that he got another girl pregnant is fine then", he said to me. Anger showed in his voice and I felt the tears coming. I shook my head. I didn't want him to say anything else.

"Jake, please can we not", I said looking at him. I knew I meant it, my eyes were still a little red from when I had been crying before. He looked into my eyes and gave a soft nod, understanding that I didn't want to continue on the subject of Edward. He reached down and took my hand; I looked down at our hands now connected. I didn't feel the warmth I felt from Edward, well maybe not warmth but the feeling of being in love. I looked back up to him and cleared my throat. His hand dropped from mine and he turned, continuing up the beach. I sighed and kept walking next to him.

"So, how have you been?" I asked. I hadn't seen him in weeks. He gave a smile and looked at me as we walked.

"Not much, been helping my dad with his new truck", he said. I smiled and remembered when Jake and I, well mostly Jake was fixing our bikes. That was a dark time for me, when I sought out an adrenaline I could get to see Edward. I shook my head at the stupidity of me back then; if I hadn't jumped off that cliff then Edward wouldn't have run off to Volturi to die. But then I wouldn't have gotten him back and I still would have been in an emotionless shell of a body. "Apart from that, not much", he said. I gave a nod and looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry for what happened", I said. I knew it was pointless right now. Jake nodded and stopped, I looked at him. He kicked his shoes into the wet sand.

"Yeah", he said. He gave small laugh and nodded his head. "I know you are Bella, even when you won't love me back, I will always love you", he said and sighed. I felt guilty again, he loved me so much, like I loved Edward and yet I was unable to love him back. I nodded and saw a large log under a tree. I started walking over to it and heard him following me. I sat down on the log and found it dry, which was surprising for the clouds in the sky. Pulling Jacob's coat around me more, as I had turned up with nothing I saw him sit down next to me out of the corner of my eye. He sighed and began to tap his foot on the stones beneath our feet. There it was, the awkward silence, there would always been this awkward silence between us.

"I'm losing him", I said suddenly. I froze when I heard my own voice say what I was feeling. Jake stopped tapping and looked over at me, I didn't dare look up.

"What?", he asked. Great, now I would have to continue, I felt a lump in my throat but pushed my head up and met Jake's awaiting eyes. He looked confused.

"I'm losing Edward, everyone else, even Alice likes Mia. Mia is the girl who is pregnant with his baby", I said, It stung when I actually said it out loud. "Soon Edward would like her and then soon love her", I said. Jake lowered her eyes, knowing that I was upset. I felt the tears coming and I couldn't hold them back, they were now following down my cheeks. I gave choked sob which made Jake look up at me. "I've lost everything", I said and shut my eyes, I felt like I was 18 again and back inside my room, alone and upset. Jake moved closer and slowly put his arm around me, I opened my eyes at his gesture. I looked into his eyes which also matched my sad ones. He shook his head.

"You haven't lost me", he said. I stopped crying and stared at him, he began to lean forward and he mirrored my actions. We soon met, our lips connected. He began to move his lips with my, his touch came out and pushed against mine; I opened my mouth and pushed my tongue into his mouth as well. Soon we were full on kissing; Jake pulled me closer and with her two hands pulled me onto his lap. I gave a moan and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled back and began to attack my neck, I felt him now, all of him. I was surprised he was already like this. His hand travelled to my rear end and cupped it, but soon his one hand was going under my shirt behind my back and the other was going up my front. He had his hand on my breast. I felt hot inside and I kissed him again, I had no control over my body. But then I heard it, his hands one hand on my breast had left it and had travelled to my zipper. He was undoing my trousers, I froze. He stilled his motion and looked at me.

"I love you, Bella", he said. I looked into his eyes, I couldn't do this. I just couldn't, not with Jake, he was my friend. He was my best friend and I didn't want to sleep with him and ruin everything. He went to kiss me again but I turned my head to the side so he made contact with my cheek. He pulled back, "Bella?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I can't", I said. I pushed myself up as his hand fell to his lap. I began to do my zipper up and straightened my clothes. "I'm sorry", I said. He shook his head and stood up. "I just can't Jake, I love you as a friend and I can't do this to Edward", I said. He was angry now.

"He cheated on you, he screwed another girl", he shouted. I was shocked by what he said. A tear slid down my cheek. I turned and ran. "BELLA", he shouted. I kept running. Coming to my truck I opened the door and kicked it into gear, driving off. I felt sick. I had almost lost my virginity to Jacob.

When I arrived home I went straight upstairs, Charlie was out as usual. Going into the bathroom I stripped down and stepped into the shower, I still felt sick with myself. I had kissed Jake, it was my doings. I washed my hair and felt a little bit better. Walking into my room I saw how early it still was, I decided to write my Renee, tell her how I was. I turned on my computer and began to type but all I could think of was how I had kissed Jake. What if Edward found out, he would hate me which would make him definitely love Mia more.

**-------------------------------------**

**A/N: Pleae review, bye from Vix.**

**-------------------------------------**


	9. Problems

**Chapter 9**

**--------------------------------------------**

**A/N: So, please enjoy chapter 9 and tell me what you think. I didn't actually know what this chapter would be about until I was half way through, lol.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

My eye's snapped open when the annoying high pitched ringing began from my digital alarm clock. I gave a sigh, reaching over with my numb hand and pressed the 'Off' button on the top. Rolling back over I covered my head with the pillow and tried to get back to sleep. I hadn't left the house for the past two days and I didn't feel like starting now. I had been too afraid to call Jacob and explain to him that what had happened between me and him was a mistake and had to stay between just us. I had dodged all of Edward's calls, he had rung 8 times asking if I was OK but Charlie had told him I was feeling ill and wanted to be left alone. I knew Charlie just wanted to kill Edward but I had made him swear that he wouldn't do anything.

I closed my eyes but the feeling of sleep had vanished and now I felt depressed. Pulling my pillow off of my head I pushed myself up and groaned. My hair was in a loose ponytail and fell over one of my shoulders as I gazed to my clock. It read '8:02'. I pulled my knees up so they rested against my chest and sat back so my back was pressed against my headboard. I was now bored, nothing to do at all. I couldn't go see Jake, for obvious reasons and I couldn't go see Edward because of Mia. Usually at a time like this I would of called Alice and asked her if she wanted to hang out but she was busy, she was always busy with Mia. Lately all of the Cullen's had been preoccupied with Mia, it was either Mia had to do this, or Mia couldn't do this encase the baby was hurt.

I gave a giggle as I finished thinking about it, I was jealous of her. She had taken everything that I had wanted, my family, my love. She was having his child and I hadn't even slept with him yet. The thought of her having it all always made me bubble up inside to the point where I thought I was going to explode. I had told Edward I would call but every time I went to dial his mobile number my hands froze up on the buttons and I decided against calling him.I guess I was scared mostly, scared for him finally realizing that Mia was having his child so he should be with her, he would marry her and they would be happy. I looked down at my ring less finger, only 2 months previous had it held the mostly gorgeous ring ever, my ring but now that ring was with Edward and soon to be on Mia's finger.

I was bought out of my thoughts by a crashing noise downstairs, my head snapped up and I feared the worst. Looking back at the clock I became scared, Charlie would of left already for work so what had made that noise. Slipping out from my bed I grabbed the closest thing I could which represented a weapon. It however was my hair dryer. Walking over to my closed door I peeled it open slowly so it didn't make a noise and slipped out onto the empty landing. As I was making my way down the stairs I realized something, what was I doing? I was the mostly clumsiest girl ever, holding a hair dryer and on my way to comfort a stranger in my house, oh yes I was very smart. But I couldn't turn back now, I came to the bottom of the steps and then I saw it. A large shadow was projected from the kitchen onto the floor. The person was large, I began to shake with worry. It couldn't be Charlie, too big for Charlie. I raised the hair dryer and was ready to strike, closer now to the door. I would run in and hit the person so hard they would think twice on breaking into my house. But then I smelt something, was that bacon, they were cooking. I was very confused, but I would strike them down for stealing bacon. I was ready, I ran full pelt into the kitchen raising the hair dryer and closed my eyes, bring it down but I felt a very warm hand grasp my wrist and stop the impact.

"Bella?", a masculine voice sounded a little shocked and scared. My eye's snapped open and there stood Jacob wearing Charlie's blue and white pinny around his waist cooking bacon.

"Jake?", I said back a little confused. "What are you doing here?", I asked a little shocked on how he had gotten here and why he was cooking.

"Well, Charlie said you seemed down so I decided to come cook you breakfast to cheer you up", he said with a smile. "Now, what about the hair dryer?", he asked. My eyes left his and traveled to my purple hair dryer which was clasped in my hand, his darkened skin contrasted with mine as his hand was wrapped around my wrist. He released it and turned back to the bacon. I sighed and layed the hair dryer on the side before sitting at the table. I felt awkward now, I didn't wish to see Jake for a few more days, not until I had gotten my head around what had happened between us on La Push beach. Jake was still cooking and humming. Soon he layed a large plate of breakfast in front of me before taking his seat opposite with his extra large dose of bacon and eggs. On my plate was bacon, scrambled eggs, beans and toast. I remember when I used to hate eating meat but lately I didn't care and decided to just eat it. Digging in I kept my eyes down, I didn't want to catch his eyes again.

"So... how are you?", his voice asked and I sighed. I looked up after swallowing a mouthful of egg and took a sip from my glass of orange juice. I gave a simple nod, it was better than me trying to say anything. He gave a nod back, hopefully he wouldn't push it and finish his breakfast and then leave. "Look Bella, about the other day, I wanted to say that I am sorry that I tried to force you into anything but I am not sorry that we did kiss, it was amazing", he said. A slight blush had crept up onto my cheeks and I nodded. "Are you going to say anything?", he asked. Great now I had to say something.

"Listen Jake..." good start Bella. "I just felt a little upset and the kiss was well a mistake", I said. I didn't look him in the eyes, only keeping my head down before shoveling another mouthful of breakfast into me.

"I know", his voice came but it sounded as if he wanted me to say that I loved him or something. Guilt filled me up again, I decided that he deserved my eye contact at least. Raising my head I looked at him, he had already been looking at me so our eye met instantly. I gave him a smile and then went back to my breakfast. 10 minutes later I had finished and was now washing up, Jake stood next to me taking the plates and cups and drying them as we went. Soon everything looked clean and tidy and we had nothing to do but communicate with each other to fill the awkward silence.

I turned to look at Jake but I didn't realized the proximity between us. I was so close to him that when I turned I fell a little but I was already backed up against the cabinet that I didn't go far. His hand came up and grabbed my around the waist before I could do any harm to my back from the side. Now he pulled me up so we were touching, our chests pressed together, the heat radiating off of him and onto me made me shudder. He face was bent looking into my eyes and I felt almost intoxicated from his breath on my face.

"Jake... we should", but I was cut off by his scorching lips on mine. I was shocked at first by the hard contact of his lips but then they softened and his arm pulled me closer, almost like he wanted us to be one. I gave a moan which was a big mistake. It spurred him on as he hooked his hand on the back of my thigh and lifted me up so I was off the ground. It happened so quickly like a reflex. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist as my arms did the same with his neck. I was then kissing him back, I was kissing Jake. His body began to move as I felt his one arm reach around and rest him on the counter so he had something to lean on, then he began to move him hips against mine. I felt hot all over. I couldn't stop my hips going along with his, it was all to much I didn't know if I could stop myself this time but then I heard Jake growl. Confusion covered my face as Jake pulled back and turned to face the kitchen entrance. Then what he said almost caused me to die.

"What are you staring at bloodsucker?", Jake's voice rang through my head. I froze and stopped moving my hips. Oh god, please say no. Please tell me it is Alice or someone else, don't be him. I pulled my head back and then I saw him, Edward. He was standing in the kitchen doorway, his face looked like he was in pain. His eyes were staring into Jacob's and then they moved to mine. I couldn't do it. I looked down ashamed of how I looked, I automatically unwrapped my legs from around Jake's waist and pushed him back so my feet landed on the ground. I knew my face was red and my legs were weak a little. I looked at Edward and then I noticed that he had some roses in his hands wrapped up. I was shocked, he had bought my flowers and had caught me in the arms of his family's worst enemy. My eyes closed and I felt the tears. I didn't know what would happen, would Edward kill Jake? I felt Jake behind me, he wrapped an arm around my waist but I shook it off. Edward was looking at the floor, I knew that if he could he would be crying at this moment, his heart would of failed. The flowers gave a thud and fell to the floor, then in a second he was gone.

"No", I screamed. I pushed myself forward and out of the house, hearing only the sound of the screeching tires. I didn't even see the Volvo but I could hear the sound of the engine as Edward pushed it to the max to get away from me. I had done it, he must of thought I was making out with Jacob to get back at him. I fell to my knees on the front porch, I only realized then that I was still in my tank top and grey long baggy trousers. I didn't care, I knew I had to explain this to Edward. Jumping up and running back into the house I went straight for the stairs, surprisingly not slipping up I grabbed a jacket and some shoes. Soon I was dressed like a crazy person but I didn't care, grabbing my keys I ran down the stairs and didn't slip once. Jake stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and his face had one emotion, anger.

"Bella, don't go", he said through gritted teeth. I shook my head and walked straight out the door, heading my truck I kicked it into life and backed out of the driveway. I needed to get to the Cullen's house and explain this to him. As I drove so much was rushing through my head, how was he feeling, what was he thinking? Tears streamed down my face but I didn't slow down, the speed meter was hitting it fullest but I wasn't slowing at all. I needed to see him, I needed to make this right.

**-------------------------------------**

**A/N: Please review, bye from Vix. My beta is in trouble, he didn't reply when I asked for his email so I could send this to him, so I posted this one myself.  
**

**-------------------------------------**


	10. Be With Me

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter, it took me forever to do it as I have a bad stomach and a headache so this was all for you guys, so have fun. Review!**

* * *

**BPOV**

As I drove all I could think of was how stupid I had been. It was my fault, kissing Jake. Tears streaked down my face again and again, my vision a little blurry but I didn't care. My foot slammed down onto the pedal as I pushed my truck to its limits, I needed to tell him. I knew I should slow down but he would already be there by now and he could do something stupid.

Soon, I saw the road that led off in the direction of the house, turning in I continued to drive. As I saw the familiar modernized glass house that made me gasp the first time I saw it. Pulling up to where I usually parked I cut the engine of the truck and pulled the keys out. Opening the driver's door I slipped out and slammed it shut, they would have heard me coming a mile away with the truck; they must have known I was here. I felt nervous, I had broken his heart, and now here I was to beg him for forgiveness.

Walking slowly up to the front porch I made sure not to trip, I didn't need a cut today. Making my way to the door I knocked once. Expecting the door to be opened in seconds I was surprised as I had to knock again until finally Esme answered. Her eyes looked saddened, "He is upstairs", she said. Usually she gave me a hug when I came here, even when Mia was here, she was the only one who treated me the same.

"Thank you", I said and walked past her. Making my way into the living room I noticed Alice and Jasper. They looking at each other and whispering at a fast speed which was impossible for me to hear, let alone understand. Alice's eyes flicked up and looked at me, she showed an emotion of anger and sadness at the same time. Jasper looked up and I thought he was going to calm me, his eyes focused on me but Alice took his hand and he looked at her. She shook her head and began to pull Jasper out of the living room and towards a window where they jumped out and went in the direction of the forest. So they obviously knew, of course they would.

As I made for the stairs I made sure not to trip, I did have a tendency to do that a lot while going up stairs. Once I reached the landing I let my feet carry me, I could make my way to Edward's room with my eyes closed, I had been there so many times. I saw Rosalie standing outside Edward's room; she was looking at her nails. Her head shot up and she didn't say anything, just gave me a cruel smile that said, 'I know something you don't'. Making my way closer I thought she was going to stop me, but she simply stepped out of the way and allowed me to pass, strange. My hand grabbed the handle and I gave it a twist, I really wish I hadn't. What I saw broke my heart more than it had done the day I opened the door and found Edward and her in his bed.

Edward was standing in front of me, but he was to his side. However, he was on one knee and in his hand laid the black velvet box he had once held to me. In front of him stood Mia, a smile plastered onto her face as she cried. I knew it, I knew something was wrong. Edward was asking her to marry him, he was actually doing this. Mia smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I will", she said and Edward took out the ring, the same ring I had once worn. He had told me that that ring was only for his true love; his mother had told him to give it to the one he wanted to live forever with. He slid it onto her finger, it however didn't fit, and Edward became a little made as Mia gave a giggle. "We can resize it", she said. Edward would never do that would he; it was his late mother's wedding ring. Edward nodded and pressed his lips to hers. My heart almost stopped, was I not here, he must have heard me coming.

I heard footsteps and suddenly Rosalie was standing next to Mia and smiling, Mia turned and gave her a hug while giggling. I heard more footsteps and saw more of them coming in, Esme, Alice and Jasper walked in. They had completely ignored me, Edward face lifted and he looked at me. His face instantly hardened, almost like he was going to kill me. "I think you should go back to your mutt, Bella", he said and placed a hand around Mia's waist. Mia looked up and gave me a smile which showed me she had won, he was now her's.

I felt the anger building up, I felt like I was going to explode. These past weeks I had been broken, pushed out and now abandoned by the one I love. I knew Jasper was trying to keep me calm. "Forget it, Jasper", I said and he stopped. I had a clear path to Edward, walking forward my hand came up and slapped him across the face, he could have stopped it but it looked like he wanted it.

"How dare you", I screamed. "You slept with her when we were engaged, you said I would be your first but she is pregnant with your child. What happened with Jake was a mistake, he kissed me, I felt lonely. All of you have been pushing me away, like you love her more than me", I continued, tears streaked down my face as I kept going. "I have tried to get past all the pain, all the pain of having my heart broken by the man I thought loved me. I had forgiven you for her, but you have decided to marry her. Well, go ahead", I said.

"What?" Edward said. Mia looked at him in surprise; it was like he was shocked I was allowing it.

"You heard me, I told you to go ahead and marry her. I am not going to go with Jake, he is my friend and that is all I want. I am going to go somewhere, where you can never find me again; you will never see me again. Sound familiar", I said. He looked at me in shock; I could see I had hurt him. I felt like this was where I would usually hug him and kiss him. "Goodbye", I said. Turning I walked from the room, as I made for the door I heard him calling my name.

"Bella, wait", he called out to me as he just made it but I was already out the door. His hand caught my wrist and stopped me from walking any more. I turned back and looked at him. "Please, alright so maybe I did overact, when I saw you with him, I knew I had lost you. I had to do something that would show I had gotten over you maybe that would cause you to move onto. But I haven't I still love you Bella, everyone does. I told them to act weird around you, Alice still loves you and Esme, Rosalie... well she is Rosalie", he said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I don't care; I can't do this anymore Edward. All this drama, you have a child on the way. Marry her and be with her", I said. "Let me go", I said and pulled my hand. He let it go and it dropped to my side. "Goodbye", I whispered. Before I knew it his ice cold lips were pressed to mine, I gasped but pushed at his chest. "No", I screamed. I turned and ran, tripping up a few times I kept myself up still and ran to my truck. Ripping the door open I slammed it shut and stabbed the keys into the ignition, kicking it into life I doubled punched the clutch and took off back down the road.

Tears dripped from my eyes but I kept going. Soon I knew I couldn't drive anymore due to my involuntary jerks every time I sobbed. Pulling up onto the side of the road no cars passed. Shutting the engine off and I exited the car and ran into the forest. I didn't stop until I felt my foot caught on a root sticking out and I went straight onto the ground. I thankfully didn't cut myself, but I felt a cold hand on my waist pulling me back up. I was still as he stood holding me. "Please", his voice came. Tears still came from my eyes. I shook my head he turned me so I faced him. "I'll do anything", he begged me as I knew what I wanted, what I had always wanted, him.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, "Be with me", I said. He shook his head.

"I can't, I'll hurt you", he said and his face looked like he was in pain. I cupped his face.

"No you won't, now love me", I said and pressed my lips to his again. He then gave in, he wanted it too. He took my hand and wound his finger in between mind, kissing me back. I felt him wrap his arms around me and then the breeze of the wind. I gasped and looked around, we were in our meadow. Pillows and blankets lay on the ground with candles around them, I smiled. "Alice", I said and smiled, she had seen this would happen. I smiled and continued to kiss him as he finally gave into my request.

We lay perfectly still, so peaceful. The light from the flickering candles around us was the only source of light except the moon which was hidden behind clouds. I was wrapped up in his shirt and tons of blankets as he lay next to me, bare chest with just his black trousers on. His mouth came down and kissed my shoulder as I smiled and gave a giggle. This was perfect, we had finally been together, and it was perfect, nothing bad had gone wrong.

"Thank you", I said and turned to look him. But I knew I had to tell him, but not now. "I should get home", I said. He gave a groan next to me and I giggled, "Hey, you can come too, but I just want to be a lone tonight, to get things cleared up at home and then we can be together", I said. He smiled and nodded, leaning down and kissing me again, my heart sped up but my mind was screaming.

He stood outside my window, I smiled and waved him goodbye as he turned and ran off. I knew I had to act quickly, if Alice saw what I was going to do she would tell him. I grabbed my phone and dialled Jacob's number. He picked up, "Hello", he said.

"Hey, it is me. Could you come over in an hour, I know it is late but we need to talk, I let Edward go and I need you", I said.

"Sure, in an hour", he said. I knew with Jake coming it would make Alice not able to see my future. I then texted Edward telling him not to worry about the disappearance of my future, Billy and Jacob were here visiting Charlie. I turned and grabbed my suitcase, throwing handfuls of clothes in I grabbed my bag and grabbed anything I needed. The photo album which had pictures of all the Cullen's and Edward, Jake and Charlie. My passport, purse and more clothes. I had about $3000 saved up for the wedding, it had been put into my account for private clothes I wanted to buy for the honeymoon. I knew that this money would be for my ticket, to where? I grabbed a piece of paper and began to write the notes I needed.

_Dear Edward,_

_This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do; it physically hurts me to write this. She is the one you must be with, she is having your child and I know you will love it. I will forever love you and tonight was the best night of my life, you were so brave and I love you for that. When we first met and you acted as if you hated me, it broke my heart to think that this handsome person would be repulsed by me but it was the complete opposite. I will miss you and will forever love you until the day I die, please move on my love. Tell the others I forgive them and I understand, say goodbye to everyone and give Esme a hug from me. Please don't come for me. Forever yours._

_Bella xxx_

As I finished it I wrote his name on an envelope and placed it on my bed, the next was for Jake.

_Dear Jake,_

_I knew it was wrong to trick you into coming over, but it was the only way I could get away without Alice seeing me, please don't hate me. I know how you feel about me, I have always known but I can't do that to you or myself. Please find someone and please... look after Charlie, he doesn't know how to cook and I fear for his life in the kitchen. From your Best Friend._

_Bella xxx_

I signed it and did the same as before, leaving it on my bed. Turning I grabbed my bags and suitcase and made for my bedroom door. Knowing I would never see this house again I took a slow walk out, Charlie was working late so he wouldn't be back for hours. Walking out of the house I left my key on the counter and walked to my car. Opening it I chucked my bags inside and set off.

I finally made it to airport and parked y car off, getting some money out I decided to get a flight somewhere and then get a flight to somewhere else so I could make them lose the trail if they tried to find me. As I chose my flight I payed and waited, I called my dad, but he didn't answer so I felt it was better if I left a message.

"Hey, it's me. I wanted to say I decided to leave, I don't know if I will be back. It is not anyone's faults so please don't have a go at Edward, I wanted him to go with her, I left him. I am leaving and well, I can't tell you where, I just need to get out of this town, too many memories. I am sorry I caused you so much trouble and I will always love you, Dad", I hung up and dropped my phone into a bin. My flight number was called, I turned and walked off, getting onto the plain as I knew this was a fresh start, it would be alright, I hope.

* * *

**A/N: Please reviews and thank you for being a fan of my stuff, sorry it took so long.**


	11. Time passed

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter, it took me forever to do it as I have a bad stomach and a headache so this was all for you guys, so have fun. Review!**

* * *

**BPOV**

153, 154, 155. I was busy counting the dots which lay above me on my white wallpaper with black dots. Sighing I gave up with the boredom of the game, turning onto my side I tried to close me eyes and sleep. However, like every night my mind refused to give in and so I still lay awake and bored in my bed. Turning my head I reading my digital clock which lay on my night stand, 2:32am. Great, I had been lying here for nearly two hours and yet no sleep had taken me, I refused to take any sleeping pills, not allowing myself to be hooked. My thoughts however were interrupted by a high pitched cry filled my ears as my eyes went to a darkened corner of my room.

Sitting up I pushed my long tangled hair from my face and pulled the heavy duvet which stuck me to the bed. Pushing up I slipped my legs from the bed and onto the cold wooden floor, instantly the coldness of the air hit my skin, creating goosebumps. Walking over to the darkened corner my hand's felt the wall, feeling around my hand found the switch as I clicked it on with a snap. The room filled with a dim light and flickered a little before staying on. Looking down into the cot which lay in the corner of my room I smiled as I saw my little angel, his face filled with tears streaking down his chubby cheeks.

A smile spread across my face as I leaned down and picked him up, rocking him in my arms. It had been hard on the both of us ever since that day. While I was carrying him in my womb, I was busy working at a diner, trying to earn more money to support the both of us. It put great strain on me but I managed to save enough up for a flat. From then on I saved money for him, so he could have a good start, buying him a cot, changing table, diapers, bottles, etc. Lately I had not been working, I had lost my job the second I went into hospital, they had given it to a girl who was younger and able to do the job.

Looking again down at my son, I bent my head and pressed a delicate kiss to his soft forehead. He was like me in many ways, rosy cheeks and mouth, but most of him was his father. Every time I looked into his eyes, I saw Edward. It saddened me but also kept me going, knowing that I still had a part of Edward in my life. Once he was born I decided to name him Alex, I didn't know why but when I said a few boy names to his face he smiled at that one and so he was named.

Turning I made my way from my room, out into the hallway and towards the kitchen. Entering I placed Alex into his tiny rocking chair which lay on the kitchen counter. Flicking the kettle on I grabbed a bottle out of the disinfectant tray and poured some milk powder into the bottom of the bottle. Waiting now I smiled at Alex, turning the lights on Alex gave me a smile. He was very intelligent for a 6 months old baby, reminded me of his father. The thought of Edward created a lump in my throat, I shook my head to try and shake the images of Edward from them. Once the kettle had boiled I poured the water into the bottle, then ran the bottle under cold water, making sure it was the correct temperature I tested it on my skin. Perfect.

Walking back over to Alex I picked him and then proceed to sit down at the table, raising the bottle to his mouth as he drank. He did love his milk, but once every week or two I would need to feed him something else, something his father drank. I was thankful he had a heart beat, if the doctors couldn't find one they might of taken him away, but yes he had a beating heart.

He finished the milk so quickly it gave me giggle, resting the bottle back onto the table I placed him on my lap and began to rub his back, making sure he no wind. He gave a small burp as it made me smile, I proceeded but he only had one more. Standing I rocked him and then began to hum a tune, a melody which he would always fall asleep too. It was Edward's song which he wrote for me, my lullaby. Switching the lights off as I left the kitchen I proceeded down the corridor to my bedroom. Entering I closed the door and walked towards his cot. Kissing his head again I layed him back down into his cot and watched as he closed his eyes.

He was my life now, I knew that what I did that day when I left Forks, when I left my life, when I left him was the right choice. Yes, it had taken me a while to stop crying, I still sometimes cried but I would think of Alex and know it was the right choice. Making sure he was warm I placed a white blanket over him and then switched the light off in my room. Turning I walked slowly back to the bed and felt tired, finally I could relax. Pulling the blanket over me I rested my head on my pillow and thought.

What was he doing now? Was he with Mia? Had they gotten married? Had he forgotten me? These questions buzzed in my head everyday, but I would never know the true answers to them, I just knew that somewhere in the world right now, Edward Cullen was well not alive but present. My eyes began to close as I knew I wouldn't be able to keep them open any longer, giving in finally they closed and soon I drifted into the darkness.

* * *

**EPOV**

As I stared my thoughts were of one thing, Bella. In my hand was the same letter she had left for me over a year ago, I had it with me all the time, it was the last thing she she wrote to me. I never left my room, only to hunt which was hardly at all, my family had chosen to move after the incident with Mia. It had been a terrible day, Alice hadn't seen it coming, no one had.

Mia had been walked out from the kitchen, we were all outside, well everyone but me. They were playing games and listening to music, it happened so quickly no one could of stopped it. She had slipped on her maternity pants and had fallen to the ground. Rosalie was the first to come, screaming when Mia was going into early labour, she was only 7 months but of course it was only a few months. Carlise tried to save the baby but it died, it had more human qualities than Vampire, it's skin was soft. Mia then died after, it happened so fast no one could do anything, Rosalie was busy holding the wrapped dead child in her arms, screaming while Carlise dealed with the after birth. I refused to see them both, unable to see the child, I knew it would bring me pain to see something that was like me dead.

The funeral for both of them happened in a graveyard, it was a simple service, only our family, apart from me. Now it had been almost a year since then and I still refused to go out, I had nothing and yet my family prevent me from going to the Volturi and provoking them so they could kill me, rid me of this lonely life. Bella had requested for me not to find her and so I had ordered Alice not to peek in on her life, she agreed and locked Bella's future away, something she could do.

We now lived in a large house located in Alaska, Alice and Jasper were in a college nearby while Rosalie and Emmett had gone off traveling for a while, they were currently in Russia. Carlise and Esme spent their days as usual, Carlise had gotten a job as a doctor in the local hospital while Esme helped people decorate their houses.

My eyes trailed back down to the writing of the letter, I had kept it of course, the scent of Bella had disappeared now and so it was only visual proof of her actions. I know why she left but I still missed her, everyday, hours, minute and second I longed for her to be here. I closed my eyes and continued to think of her, always.

* * *

**BPOV**

My eyes snapped open when I heard Alex crying again, I gave a groan and pushed myself from the slumber I had once been enjoying. Sitting up I stood from my bed and walked over to the cot, not bothering to turn the light on as I peeked over the side of the cot. Alex was screaming his head off, almost like he was being hurt, I bent down and stroked his cheek. However, that is when I felt it, a cold presence almost, behind me. It was too quick and soon my mouth was covered by a stained cloth, it smelled funny and soon my vision began to blur, seconds later the only sound I heard was.

"Get her and the child to Aro", said a female voice. Jane and then Alex crying as I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for waiting so long, I wrote this in about an hours and a bit, so please excuse for the crapness lol. Hope you like it and please review. From Vix. xx**


	12. Where Am I?

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**A/N: It is late but I wanted to make sure that all my fans on here got what they deserved, A NEW CHAPTER, enjoy. Review!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Heavy, that is what I felt. My body felt weak, numb and cold. Giving a small murmur I turned my head slowly to my right and tried to make out through my eyelids as to where I was. However, it seemed I had been placed into a dark cold room as all I saw was darkness. Memories flashed through my mind as I remembered Alex crying, then the cloth coming over my mouth and nose, shutting off the air source and then falling through the darkness.

My lips felt chapped as I licked them but my mouth was dry. Sighing I felt a cold floor beneath my frail body, still confused on where I was. I needed to know where my son was, what had happened after I had failed to keep him safe from them. Jane! The name struck my mind like a bolt of lightening striking a wet lonely tree, I had heard her young innocent like voice just before I passed out. Where was she, where was Alex? These questions span in my head, but it hurt, like a drum going off repeatedly.

But then I felt coldness on my wrists, lifting them slowly I stumbled on the cause for the coldness. My wrists only raised a few inches from where they had previously been when I felt a restraint, chains. I gave a groan and tried to pull on them but knew it was pointless, I was not the strongest person at all and these must have been iron which would be hard to break. My eyes closed again as I kept them closed, even with no light my eyes still burned from the pain of being knocked out.

Opening my mouth a single word came from my lips, "Edward", I whispered quietly. Knowing it was pointless in even thinking of him I sighed and tried to think of where I was. Soon tears began to leak from the corners of my eyes, I was worried for my son. I had never been separated from him at all and now he was alone and he needed me, I needed him to keep my sane.

"Oh Bella", a cold distant voice came from the darkness to my left. I gasped and jumped a little which caused the chains around my wrist to slice at my skin. "Careful", the voice came again as a little laugh echoed around the room.

"Where is Alex?", my voice came. It was croaky a little from the lake of water as I cleared my throat and sighed.

"He is safe, sleeping", the male voice added through the void between us. "You thought we didn't know, oh we did", he said. Suddenly a light clicked on as it flooded. And there he stood in the flesh, his pale white skin which had no rosy tint to his cheeks.

"Aro", I said as my voice broke at the end. Knowing that Jane was at my apartment when she took me scared me but now that Aro was here it terrified me. Alex was in danger for sure which made my heart speed up. A wicked smile came across his face as his blooded orbs stared down at my frail form.

"Yes, it seems that your son isn't as human as he looks", his voice sounded as if he was both angry and yet intrigued. I didn't want to know where he was going with this, I just wanted to hold my son and take him home where he would be safe. "So, it seems actions need to be taken, and plans put into action", he said and turned leaving through a white door as a tear slid down my cheek.

* * *

**EPOV**

Looking out of my window I saw the sun beginning to rise, it wouldn't last long though, Alice had already informed me through her thoughts that it was going to be a cloudy day here in Alaska. It was like Forks but did shine some days but not all, didn't matter to me I never went out at all. Turning I walked slowly, almost like a human to my leather chair which sat at one side of my large room, this is where I spent most of my days sitting and thinking. Thinking of her and how I had broken her heart all for someone I didn't love.

A knock came at my door which shocked me due to the fact that I should of heard who it was before they had done it.

"Edward", Carlisle's voice came from the other side of my door as he entered. The look on his face showed to me that something was wrong. "We have a problem", he said. I read his mind and froze.

"Why do they wish to see us?", I asked. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I am not sure, Alice sees nothing important, but they might be thinking of something else to trick her, after all they have always bring pain", he said. Carlisle stood up and made his way back to my door, he turned his head and looked at me. "We leave tonight, they have asked that we come, all of us apart from Rosalie and Emmett who are busy in Russia", he said and left. I gave a sigh and rolled my eyes, the Volturi were a problem to me, always causing me more pain especially with Bella. I should of listened to her, I should of changed her when I had the chance, but she slipped from my grasp and I had lost her completely. My mind drifted to Bella as it normally did, thinking of what she was doing right now, was she safe, was she happy, had she moved on with someone else? My head almost hurt with the amount of questions which I continued to ask myself.

Standing from where I had been standing I grabbed a bag which was stored on top of my wardrobe and began to throw shirts and jeans into it, I wasn't going to take too much as I didn't need them at all hardly. What would they want? The Volturi always seemed to do something which created havoc.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, but sorry I couldn't write more I just felt so tired. Stay tuned for more and remember to review. Thankx from Vix xxxx**


	13. Choose

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey guys, again sorry for the long wait, this is on my new Netbook which I have found hard to type on but I shall get better. Enjoy and REMEMBER review.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

The only sound was our feet as we gracefully walked along the corridors leading to the main room. Once we had arrived in Italy, we were greeted by a car which was directed to take us to Volterra. We knew she would be there with her brother, ready to great us, Jane. Her smug smile on her face was confusing to us but as I tried to search her mind I found that they were both thinking of random ways to kill people and feast on them. This made me wonder what they knew and why they didn't wish for me or my family to know.

Making our way down the usual path we found ourselves yet again in the long dark damp corridor which led to the same room. Memories of me and Bella down here flashed through my mind and I instantly felt saddened by her not being with me. Coming back to reality I carried on walking down the damp, dingy corridor before soon we saw the vast wooden doors which stood high, leading to the main hall.

Jane carried on walk and soon she stopped before the door, pressing her pale ice hands carefully onto the wooden doors she gave them a small nudge and they gracefully slid open. Seeing over her head I saw Marcus and Caius sitting as usual in their seats, the empty seat however remained empty, this was unusual. Jane continued on into the room as her heels clicked across the floor, we all followed behind her. However, as I got further into the room I began to smell the scent, frasers, Bella smelled like that, confused swept across my mind.

Soon, I caught sight of Aro as he was standing near another door which led to a mysterious location I was not understood with. His cold blood eyes opened as he looked at me; however his head was filled with him rehearsing a famous Shakespeare play, 'Romeo and Juliet'. My confusion increased, what was he hiding from me. A smile came across his face as he made his way back to his centre seat between Marcus and Caius. Looking at his brothers he nodded as I scanned their minds but just again they too were thinking of strange things, Marcus was thinking of moral virgin girls, dancing naked as he watched and fed from them, Caius was singing an accent lullaby in his head.

Finally we came to a stop in front of them as Alice looked at me, I read her mind and sighed as she told me that she couldn't see anything, something was blocking her visions to see their future. At that moment, Aro stood up as he placed his hands together and a smug smile spread across his face, "Why don't I make this quick to break your wonder of why you are here", he said and clapped his hands.

Only seconds later did the door that he had just been standing in front of opened and in came Demetri and Felix came in, however what they were dragged would of broke my dead heart. Bella. But this being didn't look like my Bella anymore, her hair was dirty, tangled and unbrushed, her face was covered in patches of dirt and scraps, her body was thin and pale, her feet bruised as it looked like she hadn't used in for a while. Her eyes were closed as her hair was placed partly covering her face, even like this she still looked like an angel, my angel. But soon, the sadness and shock was replaced with anger and revenge for what they had done to my love.

A growl erupted from my chest as I made a lung at Aro but was held back by Jasper and Emmett as Aro made a deep laugh at my reaction to my lost love. "You now see why you were bought here", he spoke and then looked to another door which layed opposite the door in which they had bought my love from. The door creaked open as in came Heidi, but she was carrying a bundle in her arms, confusion spread across my face as Heidi looked up and smiled. She came closer and that was when I noticed what she was carrying in her arms was a child, a baby who looked like he was 7 months old.

He had small lines of bronze hair as his eyes were closed, he seemed to be sleeping as his tiny chest rose and fell. His hand was clasping his blue blanket tight in his sleep but soon Heidi pressed a cold kiss to his head which immediately woke him up. His eyes snapped open and what showed behind his small lids shocked me, green emerald eyes flashed as he began to cry. At that one cry, I heard a gasp and turned to see Bella's eyes opened and staring at me, her eyes were tearing up, she was shaking her head almost like she couldn't believe that it was me. Then her eyes went to the crying child as she began to cry more, she shook with sobs as Aro laughed which only spurred on my anger which had been continually growing.

"I guess you must be wondering who this child is, hmm?" Aro asked as I nodded and then looked at the child, I already knew the answer but in my head I knew it was impossible.

"My son", I crocked as I felt a lump in my throat, threatening to make me sob with anger at myself to doing this to my Bella and the fact that I didn't prevent this from happening. Aro gave another laugh as he looked at Demetri and Felix, giving them a nod they dropped Bella to the ground without making sure it was soft, she dropped to the ground with a thud, before I knew it I was by her side. Reaching out I touched her arm, it felt like lava to my dead skin, but she flinched from my touch and looked at Aro.

"Please… don't harm my son, please", she sobbed again. Aro gave a sigh and made his way over to where we were and looked at Bella.

"Bella, we have been through this over and over again and you know the answer, you don't have a choice but to allow my plans to continue on as they are", Aro said as Bella covered her face with her dirtied hands and cried more. I reached out again to touch her shoulder but stopped when I knew she would only flinch away from me again. I turned my face back to Aro as he was looking at Heidi, she seemed too busy trying to calm the baby but he didn't seem to want to be comforted by her and so he continued to cry out.

"Shall we get on with it", Marcus said as Aro turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, we shall", he said and then turned back to me. I could already see that he had something cruel planned but yet his mind was mixed with him thinking of other things to prevent me from reading his plans. He turned and walked back to his seat, sitting down he rested him arms on the arm rests next to him and then looked up at me and smiled, it showed he was ready.

"Now, we can begin. You see Edward, we asked you to change dear Bella here, and you said you would but as we've heard, someone seemed to stop that. However, for some reason here is yours and Bella's son, I wish to know how he can be hear, obviously he was born half human and vampire. This is as you must known, impossible and yet here he is. So, we offer you a choice which you must choose one or the other, if you do not then we will choose", he said and nodded to Felix and Heidi. They nodded and walked to the centre of the room before me, Aro could still be seen between them as Heidi looked down at my crying son, his cries were filled with terror and the plea for his mother to hold him and keep him safe.

"Right, here we have Bella and your son, Alex, All you have to do is choose one", he said. Confusion swept over my face.

"I don't understand, what do you mean choose?" I asked as Aro smiled and placed his hands together as he slid his fingers between each other and lent forward in his seat, almost like he as going to whisper to me and yet his volume remained the same.

"I think you know what I mean, choose which one you wish to live and take with you. You can only choose one, the one you choose will be released and you can take them away. We will not bother you again but the one you don't choose will be left here for us to do with them what we please", he said and smiled. I was shocked at his proposal, how could he be asking me this, was this real.

Bella was crying more as she shook her head, finally for the first time she looked up at me properly. "Please… choose him, Edward choose your son, save him", she said as I looked at Alex who had finally managed to calm down. I was torn, if I chose Alex then Bella would be left here and done with what they pleased, but if I left Alex here then he would be either killed or raised as a killer, Bella would never forgive me.

"Choose, you have a minute", Aro said as it echoed in my ear, here it was the choice I had to make, it would change my life now, forever. I looked from Bella to Alex and then to Aro as he smiled, his red eyes glowed against his pale ice cold skin.

"EDWARD, CHOOSE HIM", Bella screamed as Felix held her. My mind buzzed with choices as I looked back up to Aro, I had made my mind up.

* * *

**A/N: Right, well enjoy this chapter, not sure when I can update again, might be in two weeks. Bye xxxx**


	14. Him

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it has been ages but I have just given in my coursework at College so more time now for fun stuff. Enjoy this chapter and please review.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella's eyes told me everything, she was desperate for me to choose him, I felt a hard lump in my throat and knew that if I had been still human I would have thrown up on the spot. Between my true love or my son, it was too much for me right now as I closed my eyes but the sound of Bella's crying still reminded me that I had to make a choice and quick.

Opening my eyes I saw the smirk that Aro held and I felt anger fill me up, if only I could rip his head off from his shoulders and shove it so far up his ass, which would be very satisfying. But I knew that if I tried to do anything, Heidi had Alex and Felix had Bella, they would both be killed before I could grab hold of him.

"Well, who did you choose?" Aro inquired and folded his arms, his ruby eyes glistened with joy. My mouth opened as I couldn't get the words out, it would kill me to even say it but I knew it had to be done, just looking at Bella made me agree with my decision.

"I choose... Alex", the name left my mouth as Aro began to clap and laugh. My eyes darted over to Bella and saw her smile, she was happy that I had chosen him over her, was this the right decision, what would happen to Bella.

"Well done, Heidi", Aro said and looked towards her. She nodded and walked forward, Alex had already begun to fidget as she gave me a wink. I wanted to punch my fist through her chest and rip out her dead cold heart. She walked closer and gently placed Alex in my arms as he felt like a feather. Looking down at him he had opened his eyes and stared back at me, they were green like mine had been when I was once human. I could tell instantly that he was the result of me and Bella; he had her face and my hair, perfect.

I turned and looked at Esme as she nodded; walking forward I gently placed my son into her arms. My son, those two words were so jaw dropping to me, I had a son. But right now I turned back and looked at Bella who was smiling, tears spilling down her cheeks. I just wanted to run up to her and grab her, snapping all of their necks to keep her and my son safe from danger.

"Now, down to business", Aro spoke and turned to Felix as he nodded. Looking at Felix he pulled Bella up and dragged her over to where Aro stood, my gaze never left her's. She didn't seem angry at my decision; she had a smile on her face, knowing that her son was safe now. "You chose your son, so now I have Bella and do with her what I wish", the venom in his words made me fist my hands. A smile spread across his face as his red eyes gleamed with happiness. "You know what I want, don't you Edward", he said to me and in a second I read his mind.

"NO", I shouted and tried to lung at him but before I could get to him I felt a stabbing pain being pushed throughout my body. Jane, she was of course going to stop me before I could rip her master's head from his body. I couldn't concentrate on anything, my head was filled with pain as my mouth opened and a groan escaped it.

"Please, Stop it. Your hurting him", my angel's voice sounded in a begging tone. She still worried about me even after everything I had done to her.

"Jane", Aro's voice said, it almost came out as a whisper. Soon the pain slowed and stopped, I gave a sigh and was helped up by Jasper as he patted my back. I turned and glared at Aro as he just stood there with a smug smile plastered on his face.

**BPOV**

I gasped when Edward slammed onto the floor, Jane was doing this, and she had done this before when me, Edward and Alice had been here to rescue him. I turned to look at Aro, I hated him right now, he had a wide grin on his face. If only I could kill him, I would make it slow and painful for all the pain he has caused me and the ones I loved.

"Please, Stop it. You're hurting him", I screamed at Aro as Felix kept me back from getting to Edward. Aro's eyes darted to me before turning to Jane and saying her name. Jane immediately stopped as I saw Edward's body become still on the floor as Jasper helped him stand. I felt a lump rise in my throat but I had to keep the tears down to be strong for him. My eyes went to my son; he was safe now in Esme arms, he had slipped into dream land in her arms where he was safe.

"Now", Aro said and turned to look at me again. He slowly but gracefully made his way over to me, he was now only a foot away. I wanted to vomit when his cold, marble death hand came and stroked my cheek. "What a waste", he said and looked to Edward with a sad look, "You could have turned her years ago but yet you allow this beautiful angel to grow older, shame on you", he said and took my hand. I had to go along with it if I wanted them all to get out of here safely. Pulling me closer he bought my hand up to his face and sniffed it deeply before moaning with joy, "The scent, and the sweet scent of blood if just like wine", he said and kissed it with his cold lips. They were different to Edward's kisses, he was softer and gentle, Aro was a bit firmer and when he kissed my hand I just wanted to curl up and hide.

I heard a deep growl and turned to see Edward, he was now being held back by Emmett and Jasper and each side of him. He was glaring at Aro, he knew something I didn't as I turned back to Aro and knew myself what was to happen to me. He was looking at my neck as I turned to Edward and gave a small smile; it wasn't his fault he needed to know that.

"Your hair, Bella", Aro said as the tears began to well up in my eyes, I did try and hold them back but they just pushed through harder. My shaking hand went up to my hair as I pulled my whole hair to the other shoulder and looked up at his eyes. They were pitch black now as he turned and looked at Marcus, nodding he looked back at me. Taking my shoulders he turned me so I was facing Edward, how cruel he was to make me look my true love in the eyes as I died. Edward looked both angry and sad as they held him back.

"Please Aro", Edward pleaded but Aro laughed and sniffed my neck. At this point my eye went over everyone. Alice was looking at me with sad eyes, Rosalie as well as looking like she wanted to cry, Esme looked down at my son and then back at me with a sad smile but then she began to sob. Carlise looked at his wife and took her in his arms and looked at me with saddened eyes. Rosalie turned to Alice as they both began to sob; Jasper and Emmett looked down as Edward was just motionless. This was it; this was where it would end for me.

It had been a good life, I had experienced love, pain, friendship and motherhood and now I would die at the hand of a vampire. I had wished it would have been Edward but wishes never come true. I looked at him as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Take care of him, love him from me, all of you", I said and looked at Edward. "I love you", I whispered, knowing he could hear me. Then I felt it, an Aro placed his open mouth on the side of my neck as a sharp pain like two needles pierced my skin as I gasped. Edward tried harder to pull against his brothers but they held him back as he screamed for Aro to stop.

I heard Aro gulp down more of my blood as I began to feel weak, soon my legs became like jelly as I slipped by his arm went around my waist and kept me up as he continued to drink and soon my vision went blurry. The last thing I saw before fainting was my Edward, a smile on my face.

**EPOV**

I felt like I was dying when Aro sliced into her neck, she was dying and there was nothing I could do. I screamed more as they continued to hold me back until she smiled at me and went limp, but then he did something I didn't expect. He stopped; he pulled away as her blood dripped from his lips as he licked it off.

"Felix, take her to her new room, she will be with us in three days", he said as my Bella began to groan from the venom in her body. He had changed her; he had changed my Bella into a vampire. Felix nodded and took her from him as he turned and winked at me before leaving the room with my angel who was in so much pain. I was frozen on the spot as Aro looked at us; he still was licking his lips. "Devine", he said and smiled. "You can go now, enjoy your life with your son dear Edward", he said and turned walking back to his seat. I felt like I was dead now, but I had to be strong for my son and for Bella.

"Edward, let us go", Carlise said to me as I nodded and turned to Esme. Looking down at my son I smiled as Esme pass him to me as we all walked out of there. I felt like my heart was gone now, it was not beating but when Bella was with me I felt like it was alive again. I am leaving her here, she wanted it but I didn't, I would always love her. My Bella, my soul mate, the mother of my child, my love.

* * *

**A/N: THE END. Well, not for this type of story, there is a sequel called, New Life. Stay tuned for this. Thank you for following me with this story and keep going for the next. From Vix xxxx**

* * *

rubber93


End file.
